Fudge's fudge
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui ci s'appelle Harry Potter ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Cornélius Fudge ces derniers jours. Le morveux devait être réduit au silence et Cornélius Fudge était l'homme de la situation.
1. La bêtise de Fudge

Titre Anglais : Fudge's Fudge

Titre Français : La bêtise de Fudge

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : M

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (3 chap + Épilogue)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui ci s'appelle Harry Potter ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Cornélius Fudge ces derniers jours. Le morveux devait être réduit au silence et Cornélius Fudge était l'homme de la situation.

0o0

Joyeux Noël à tout le monde

Histoire de vous gâter un peu pour ce Noël.

Nous vous avons concocté une petite news en ce merveilleux soir.

Vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres tout les jours jusqu'au Nouvel An.

Bonne lecture

0o0

**01 - Fudge's Fudge**

Il était plutôt ironique de penser que finalement la prophétie faite à Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec la fin de la guerre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Le calme se fit grâce à la maladresse d'un insignifiant petit sorcier mécontent connu sous le nom de Cornélius Fudge.

Fudge aimait bien être Ministre de la Magie. Sa volonté était totale et il était libre de faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne le chagrinait pas vraiment que tous ceux désirant quelque chose doivent passer par lui pour l'obtenir, au contraire et plus ils étaient prêt à y mettre le prix, plus Fudge était disposé à les écouter.

Oui, la vie était belle lorsqu'on s'appelait Cornélius Fudge.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique en 1995, pendant l'année où le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Ce jour où Harry Foutu Potter se mit à clamer le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

En politicien aguerri qu'il était, Fudge rechercha immédiatement une solution qui lui éviterait le désaveu de la population. Et proclamer la résurrection de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne lui donnerait pas une bonne image auprès du public. C'est pourquoi Fudge fit ce que tout très bon politicien aurait fait dans ce genre de situation, il nia tout en bloc. Tout à son déni, il alla même jusqu'à faire discréditer le morveux dans l'espoir que toute autre déclaration du garçon ne rencontre que le mépris et soit tournée en ridicule par le public. Cela devait, Fudge l'espérait, le faire taire pour de bon car nul ne peut volontairement faire face à ce genre de mépris bien longtemps.

Malheureusement pour Fudge, Harry Potter était plus solide qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et le garçon refusa purement et simplement de cesser ses déclarations insensées, clamant qu'il disait la vérité à qui voulait l'entendre.

Commençant à craindre pour sa carrière politique, Fudge envoya son plus fidèle larbin avec carte blanche pour s'occuper du morveux, sachant d'expérience que cette chère Dolorès pouvait faire changer d'avis les plus obstinés.

Mais pour une fois même Dolorès ne put accomplir le souhait de son ministre, et Fudge fut forcée de rechercher lui même des solutions à son épineux petit problème.

Pendant des semaines Cornélius s'enterra sous d'ennuyeux vieux grimoires, travaillant avec application comme il n'avait plus eu à le faire depuis l'année de ses ASPICS. Mais pour finir, son sacrifice fut brillamment payant. Il avait la solution pour faire fermer au garçon sa grande bouche.

Cornélius Fudge allait forcer le morveux à se lier avec son âme sœur !

Fudge détestait l'admettre, mais Harry Potter était assez puissant pour avoir une âme sœur, une chose que seuls les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières avaient. Quelque chose à propos d'équilibrer leurs pouvoirs et les aider à le stabiliser ou une autre imbécillité comme ça. Et si le morveux n'avait pas d'âme sœur, alors Cornélius était libre de trouver quelqu'un de convenable et de le lier au garçon et ses problèmes seraient résolus. Une gentille petite menace envers la compagne du morveux et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre à nouveau.

Trouver l'artefact dont il avait besoin fut aisé. Il lui suffit de descendre au Département des Mystères une nuit où il savait le lieu désert. Un des avantages d'être Ministre de la Magie.

Se sentant en confiance et sûr de lui, Fudge se rendit à Poudlard par un samedi matin ensoleillé. Dolorès s'était assurée que Potter serait présent et non quelque part à bouder dans son coin en élaborant de nouvelles stratégies pour forcer le monde magique à l'écouter.

Fredonnant d'un air désinvolte, bien qu'il fut réellement irrité de devoir marcher jusqu'à Poudlard - Honnêtement, il était le Ministre de la Magie, il aurait du être autorisé à transplaner où il le voulait et pas être forcé de marcher comme un vulgaire sorcier lambda - Cornélius entra dans la Grande Salle, ignorant les salutations de Dumbledore et se concentra sur sa victime.

Marchant jusqu'à Potter, Fudge se crispa dans un grand sourire et dit jovialement, magistralement, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, cachant son aversion alors qu'il serrait la main du Garçon Qui A Survécu : « Harry Potter, le Ministère souhaite vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le monde magique. Comme gage de ma considération, je vous remets ce cadeau. », dit Cornélius, en faisant claquer le bracelet autour du poignet du morveux, hurlant presque les mots qui activaient le charme dissimulé sur le bracelet après s'être assuré d'avoir lâché la main du garçon pour être sur de ne pas être pris au piège à son tour par la magie.

« Cornélius Fudge, qu'avez-vous fait ? », cria Dumbledore en s'avançant vers le Ministre tel un ange vengeur. Fudge tint bon, avec la certitude qu'il était trop tard pour que le vieux fou l'arrête.

« Juste ce que je disais au morv - Hum - au garçon. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a accompli pour le monde magique. », répondit Cornélius, un sourire bienveillant solidement attaché à son visage. Il ne devait pas paraître suffisant, pas encore.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ! », cria un morveux roux, Fudge le reconnaissant difficilement comme le meilleur ami de Garçon Qui A Survécu. Un Weasley s'il ne se trompait pas.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, la Magie a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour opérer, c'est tout. », répliqua Cornélius, maintenant fermement son sourire bienveillant. Il ne devait définitivement pas apparaître suffisant aussi tôt à ce stade de la partie.

« Quelle magie ? Que fait ce sortilège ? Je ne le reconnais pas. », dit une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, regardant Fudge avec reproche, ce qui fit presque se sentir mal le Ministre. Comment cette enfant pouvait elle remettre en cause ses actions ?

« C'est un ancien sort, créé pour découvrir l'âme sœur d'une personne. Il était plus ou moins illégal depuis huit cents ans. », informa Dumbledore l'air sombre.

Fudge soupira de mécontentement mais tint sa langue. La magie devrait finir son travail bientôt, et alors il saurait qui menacer pour remettre le Garçon Qui A Survécu à sa place.

« Pourquoi était-il illégal ? Que fait ce sort ? » demanda la bruyante gamine en se mordant les lèvres.

« Le sortilège sonde la population magique à la recherche du partenaire idéal pour celui qui porte un bracelet spécialement enchanté. », dit Dumbledore en adressant à Fudge un regard noir. Cornélius l'ignora avec attention, concentré sur le Garçon Qui Insistait Pour Vivre, attendant un quelconque signe annonçant que la magie avait opérée.

« Cela ne parait pas si mal » dit la fille, regardant entre le Directeur et Potter.

« L'inconvénient est que le sort ne fait pas de distinction entre les espèces. Il regarde seulement la magie. Le sort fut interdit lorsque la fille d'une grande famille reçue le sortilège et finit liée au chef d'un clan de centaure. D'une manière peu surprenante, personne ne fut satisfait par cette union. »

Cornélius sursauta en entendant cela. Aucun des livres qu'il avait consulté ne mentionnait ça. Bien ! Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Si Potter était lié avec un hybride X, alors son importance dans le monde magique serait réduite sans que Fudge n'ait eu à faire quoique ce soit. Oh, les choses tournaient encore mieux qu'il aurait pu espérer en rêver.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! », hurla soudain quelqu'un et Cornélius se pencha avidement en avant. Merveilleux ! Le garçon avait commencé à rayonner, indiquant clairement que le sort était parvenu à ses fins.

Fudge s'approcha, retenant presque sa respiration d'impatience, ignorant complètement les murmures mécontents qui s'élevaient chez les professeurs et leurs élèves. Visiblement tout le monde n'appréciait pas la façon dont le Ministre traitait Harry Potter.

Alors quelqu'un cria et Fudge fronça les sourcils alors que Potter arrêtait d'émettre une lumière dorée régulière pour commencer à clignoter en bleu, or et rouge à la place.

« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi le garçon clignotait t il en rouge et bleu ? Il était supposé être doré, prouvant qu'il avait une âme sœur en train d'arriver. », demanda Cornélius irrité à Dumbledore, recherchant l'aide du vieux sorcier de la même façon que les jeunes enfants s'en remettent à leurs parents lorsque les choses ne se déroulent pas comme ils le souhaitent.

Dumbledore soupira et résista au besoin de se pincer les arrêtes du nez.

« Je ne sais pas, Cornélius. Je vous l'avais dit, il y a une raison pour laquelle ce sortilège en particulier a été abandonné. Qui a enchanté le bracelet ? Peut être ont-ils fait une erreur en plaçant le sort dessus ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je l'ai simplement emprunté aux Langues de Plomb. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a enchanté ce bracelet à l'origine. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est très vieux et qu'il était au Département des Mystères depuis des années. » dit Cornélius en haussant les épaules

« Vous avez pris le bracelet au Département des Mystère ? Donc vous n'étiez même pas certain des sortilèges sur celui ci ? Cornélius, Comment avez vous pu ? » tonna Dumbledore augmentant la colère de Cornélius.

« Maintenant ça suffit Albus ! Je faisais simplement ce qui devait l'être pour protéger le monde magique. Harry Potter était hors de contrôle et quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose. Vous avez refusé de le faire en me laissant tout le sale boulot. J'ai fait mes propres recherches. Je sais ce que le sort était supposé faire, même si je l'admets, je n'étais pas au courant à propos du centaure. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire entendre raison pour qu'il arrête de clamer ses stupidités à propos du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », dit Cornélius, gonflant le torse dans l'espoir de paraître plus grand et plus important.

« Cornélius … ! », gémit Dumbledore, mais quoiqu'il voulut dire, ses paroles furent stoppées quand les portes du Grand Salle s'ouvrir avec fracas et que deux silhouettes encapuchonnées rentrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur.

« Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ? » demanda Dumbledore, se déplaçant pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace potentielle.

« Albus Dumbledore, quelles sottises avez vous encore faites ? », siffla une voix irritée, semblant prête à tuer le Directeur.

« Je peux vous assurer, mon cher, que ce n'est pas mon œuvre, dit Albus clairement offensé. Blâmez-le plutôt. » Ajouta t-il pointant Fudge d'un doigt accusateur.

Cornélius se grandit autant que possible et commença à fulminer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit les portes des cachots s'ouvrirent violemment et un Severus Rogue, hors de lui, en jaillit et se positionna dans la pièce. Celui-ci brillait d'une intéressante lumière bleue.

« Quel est l'imbécile responsable de ça ? » siffla dangereusement le Maître des Potions.

« Je suis désolé mon garçon mais il semblerait que notre Ministre vous ait atteint avec son stupide sortilège, » dit Dumbledore dans un soupir fatigué.

« Quel est ce sort ? » demanda une des silhouette sous sa capuche, et il fut clair qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de reptilien dans sa voix.

« Je faisais simplement ce qui devait l'être pour la sécurité du monde magique. », dit Cornélius avec importance, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ces crétins lui marcher dessus.

« Et qu'est-ce qui devait être fait exactement pour la sécurité du monde magique ? » demanda Rogue, semblant sur le point de vouloir éviscérer le ministre et de l'utiliser comme ingrédient de potion.

Fudge se grandit encore une fois.

« Maintenant regardez moi Rogue, vous n'avez aucun droit de me questionner sur mes méthodes pour remettre un dangereux petit morveux à sa place. » dit il, essayant de paraître important mais échouant lamentablement.

« J'ai tous les droit de vous questionner, babouin pitoyable. Spécialement quand vous m'impliquez dans vos plans grotesques que votre pitoyable cerveau a été capable d'imaginer !» siffla Rogue, semblant, si cela était encore possible, encore plus effrayant.

« Cela ne nous amène nulle part. Cornélius, je vous ordonne de nous dire quel sortilège vous avez utilisé. » dit Dumbledore, qui pour une fois ne se souciait même plus de dissimuler les événements aux étudiants.

« Vous ne m'ordonnez rien du tout. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. » dit Cornélius pompeusement.

« Et je suis le président du Magenmagot et le Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, répliqua Dumbledore sèchement. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai plus de pouvoir que vous dans cette affaire. Spécialement alors que vous venez de blesser un de mes étudiant, sans parler de mon personnel, et cela en utilisant un sortilège interdit depuis des centaines d'années. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte, Cornélius, que vous ne pourrez pas vous sortir de cette situation par de belles paroles. Ou pots de vin. » ajouta sérieusement Dumbledore

« Blessé ? Blessé ? Comment osez vous Albus ! J'ai simplement tenté de donner au garçon l'équilibre dont il avait clairement besoin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le garçon a réussi à détourner le sort. » ajouta Fudge irrité.

« Cornélius, le sort ! » ordonna Dumbledore, et Cornélius soupira, abandonnant la bataille, pour l'instant. De plus, peut être qu'Albus pourrait corriger ce qui n'allait pas avec le sort. Légèrement regaillardi, Cornélius fut un peu plus à même de donner le sort qu'il avait utilisé.

« C'est le Sort de Lien d'Âme et de Magie, Albus. Celui en celte ancien, retranscrit par Barabbas Mauha. »

Quatre hommes gémirent simultanément de colère et de désespoir.

« Quoi encore ? » Se plaignit Cornélius, commençant à craindre les regards vénéneux qu'il recevait.

« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un imbécile, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez capable d'atteindre de un tel niveau de bêtise. » dit Rogue, mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu décharger tout son venin sur le Ministre.

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus. Vous avez atteint un nouveau niveau de stupidité Cornélius, et je vous ferais virer du Ministère pour cela. De préférence hors du pays ! » siffla un des hommes encagoulés avec une telle fureur que Cornélius recula de plusieurs pas.

Puis il sembla se rappeler de l'existence de sa fierté et fit face à la silhouette pour répondre à cette attaque injustifiée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Potter remua en gémissant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un a le nom de celui volant sur ce balai ? »

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore, adressant au plus jeune un regard concerné.

« Mal ! Que s'est-il passé bon sang ! Génial, qu'est ce que cet idiot a fait ? » demanda Potter quand il nota le fait qu'il était en train de briller d'une façon plutôt spectaculaire.

« J'ai bien peur que Cornélius n'ait tenté de te lier avec ton âme sœur, cependant,... »

« Cependant cet idiot a tout foutu en l'air. » grogna Potter, en adressant un regard venimeux au Ministre, le genre de regard noir qu'il n'avait pu qu'apprendre auprès de Severus Rogue.

« Ça suffit maintenant. » s'exclama Cornélius hautement vexé que tout le monde le traite d'idiot tout à coup. Il était le Ministre de la Magie oui ou non ? Il méritait le respect !

« Le sort que Cornélius a utilisé est un dérivé du charme originel des âmes sœurs. Le sortilège d'origine recherchait une correspondance entre les âmes, mais celui ci recherche aussi une correspondance avec l'Esprit et la Magie. Harry a été lié non pas avec un mais trois personnes ici présentes. Je suppose que c'est une chance si l'un d'entre eux est humain. La dernière fois l'adolescent qui avait reçu le sort s'est retrouvé lié avec une sirène, un vampire et un loup garou. Ce ne fut pas une union heureuse, dit Dumbledore dans un soupire. Le pauvre garçon s'est suicidé. »

Un frémissement parcouru la Grande Salle, et chacun regarda les deux personnes toujours cachées sous leurs capes.

« Fabuleux ! gémit Harry, juste Fabuleux. Et tout ça juste avec ma chance. Honnêtement est-ce que ma vie pourrait-elle encore être pire ? » L'adolescent soupira lourdement et regarda à travers le plafond enchanté comme s'il attendait une réponse venue de plus haut.

« Donc... Si je comprends bien cette euh... chose ne peut pas être annulée. » demanda éventuellement Harry, fixant toujours intensément le plafond.

« Je crains que non mon garçon. Le lien est trop profond. Essayer de dénouer votre lien pourrait causer des dommages irrémédiables à vos esprits. » dit Dumbledore la voix lourde de regret.

Harry tourna ses yeux brûlants vers le directeur et la magie commença à crépiter dans l'air.

« Donc je suis relié à Rogue pour le restant de mes jours. Merveilleux. Au moins je ne ressens pas... d'attirance pour lui. Je suppose que nous sommes le lien de l'esprit du sort. Bien que quiconque puisse penser que l'on soit assorti dans ce domaine me dépasse. » murmura Harry, ce qui lui valu un grognement du Maître des potions.

« C'est bien la première fois que je suis d'accord avec vous, Potter. » dit Rogue aigrement, semblant lui même hautement désappointé de l'admettre.

Harry renifla mais ne commenta pas. À la place, il se tourna vers les deux étrangers et les regarda sombrement.

« Bon... Lequel de vous deux est supposé être mon compagnon d'Âme ? » demanda t-il défait.

Les deux créatures échangèrent un regard, et celle de gauche abaissa sa capuche révélant un Lucius Malefoy fort mécontent.

« C'est moi. » annonça t-il, semblant aussi Heureux que Rogue d'admettre ces mots.

« Quoi ? C'est hors de question ! » hurla quelqu'un depuis la table des Serpentard, faisant éclater de rire Harry.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être satisfait par ces révélations. » dit Harry, jetant un regard sur un Draco à présent livide.

Lucius soupira simplement, ne songeant même pas à punir son fils pour son éclat. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il avait lui même eu une crise semblable lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait ?

« Fantastique. C'est juste fantastique. » dit Harry sèchement regardant le blond de haut en bas. « Bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être pire. » ajouta t il en passant une main troublée dans ses cheveux.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » hurla Ron dont le visage avait pris une charmante teinte rouge brique. « C'est Rogue et Malefoy ! Comment peux tu rester là et être... Aussi putain de calme ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je pique une crise pour te faire te sentir mieux, demanda Harry sardonique. Au moins, aucun d'entre eux n'est Voldemort. Je m'attendais réellement à le voir sous sa cape. » ajouta Harry en pointant Lucius.

« J'ai peur que tu n'aies parlé un peu vite Potter. » dit Voldemort avec un sourire, abaissant la capuche de sa cape.

Le silence dans la Grande Salle était à couper au couteau. Quelqu'un cria puis ce fut le chaos dans la pièce alors que les étudiants et nombre de professeurs cédaient à la panique.

Harry mit son visage entre ses mains et combattit le besoin urgent de rire. Il avait le sentiment qu'une fois commencé, il serait bien incapable de s'arrêter, et il n'avait pas le temps d'être hystérique en ce moment. Il allait attendre d'être en privé pour exploser. Un endroit privé et avec beaucoup de temps devant lui, car Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant d'être capable de rassembler ses esprits après avoir perdu le contrôle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua même pas quand la baguette de Dumbledore émit un bruit fort alors que le Directeur ordonnait à tout le monde de s'asseoir, de se calmer et de se taire. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers ses hôtes inattendus et les cris commencèrent.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir être la voix de la raison alors qu'il était entouré des plus puissants sorciers du monde magique. Merlin, il n'avait que quinze ans ! Pourquoi était ce toujours à lui de régler les problèmes des autres ?

Incapable de supporter cette débâcle stupide plus longtemps, Harry prit une longue inspiration et cria aussi fort qu'il put: « Oh vous, Taisez vous ! » Récoltant alors un silence surprenant. Apparemment personne n'avait imaginé qu'il élèverait la voix en pareille compagnie.

« Vous vous comportez tous comme des gamins qui se chamaillent. » dit Harry les fusillant du regard, n'attendant rien d'autre que de pouvoir rejoindre son lit et s'y endormir pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. Ou plutôt si, se réveiller pour se rendre compte que toute cette histoire n'était en fait qu'un rêve étrange qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre dans le monde réel.

« Pour une fois, Voldemort n'est pour rien dans tout ce bazar. Si vous souhaitez blâmez, quelqu'un blâmez ce fou dangereux de Fudge. » dit sèchement Harry, en adressant au ministre en question un regard noir.

« Maintenant écoutez moi ! » fulmina Fudge, mais il fut clairement effrayé lorsqu'il reçu les regards désapprobateurs de Dumbledore, Rogue, Malefoy et Voldemort.

« Non, Vous écoutez moi ! » gronda Harry en s'avançant menaçant vers l'empoté, le bouffon idiot qui avait tant travaillé pour faire de la vie de Harry un enfer sur terre depuis le retour de Voldemort.

« Parce que vous êtes un imbécile aux capacités mentales atrophiées qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, vous avez touché à des choses qu'il aurait mieux valu laisser. Qu'essayez-vous de faire de toute façon ? Avez-vous honnêtement pensé que vous pourriez me faire taire en intimidant mon âme sœur ? Ha ! C'est ce que vous vouliez n'est ce pas ? » Harry roucoula de joie à la vue de la terreur de Fudge, sans mentionner le rose sur les pommettes inexistante de l'homme.

« C'est vraiment dommage que votre plan n'ait pas marché. Bonne chance pour intimider Lucius Malefoy. » réussit à dire Harry avant de succomber à son fou rire, se roulant par terre dans son hilarité.

Irrité, Fudge commença à bégayer et geindre à propos de son innocence expliquant pourquoi c'était de la faute de Harry si le plan n'avait pas marché, et combien ce n'était pas de sa faute mais bien celle de Harry qui, têtu, avait refusé de suivre le plan.

Ces mots mirent fin au fou rire d'Harry plus efficacement qu'un saut d'eau froide ne l'aurait fait.

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que tout est de ma faute ? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse et dangereuse, ses yeux verts brillants de pouvoir et d'émotion.

Pour une fois, l'instinct de préservation de Fudge pourtant aiguisé ne se manifesta pas alors qu'il fixait le Garçon Qui A Survécu Pour Le Contrarier et répliqua sèchement: « Évidement ! Tu as embrouillé le charme, je suis sur que tu l'as fait, comment en sommes-nous arrivé là sinon ? Et qui va devoir démêler toute cette histoire ? Moi ! Et laisse moi te dire jeune homme, que je... »

« Fermez la putain. » hurla Harry, réduisant effectivement au silence Fudge mais aussi toutes les personnes présentes. « C'est de ma faute ? Ma faute ? Comment. Osez. Vous ? » siffla Harry si furieux que les mots s'écoulaient difficilement. « Vous êtes celui qui utilise des artefacts illégaux, enchantés par des sorts interdits dont vous ne savez rien et quand les choses ne tournent pas dans votre sens, vous êtes celui qui blâme le reste du monde. »

Harry lança à Fudge un regard de pur mépris et ricana.

« C'est typiquement vous ça, Fudge, n'est ce pas ? Vous vous cachez derrière votre titre de Ministre de la Magie attendant que chacun se plie à vos quatre volontés. Vous vous êtes vendu au plus offrant, acceptant de suivre n'importe quelle conduite tant que vos poches étaient lourdement remplies d'or. Mais cette fois, vous êtes allé trop loin et je vais vous faire payer pour cela. »

« Maintenant écoutez moi, » clapit Fudge se tenant droit alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie et mes désirs font lois. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre moi, petit garçon. Après tout, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour le plus grand bien du monde magique. Tu as semé la discorde avec tes paroles insensées et il était clair pour moi que mon devoir envers le peuple magique était de... »

« Quel était exactement votre devoir, Monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix plus soyeuse que d'ordinaire, rempli d'un dédain tel qu'il était surprenant que Fudge ne fut pas coupé par les mots du Maître des Potions.

« D'envoyer le garçon en enfer, bien sur. » répondit Cornélius comme si ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait était évident.

« Envoyer le garçon en enfer, gronda Harry, sa fureur atteignant des sommets. Vous parlez de moi comme on parlerait d'un animal enragé. Donc Fudge je répandais des mensonges, n'est ce pas ? Comment aviez vous tourné ça, je semais la discorde parmi le bon peuple sorcier ? Si je mentais, comment expliquez-vous sa présence ? » demanda Harry pointant d'un doigt accusateur Voldemort qui était resté étonnement silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Fudge jeta un œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de considérer qu'il n'était pas important.

« Comment aurais je pu savoir qui étaient vos amis Potter ? Après tout, qui il est n'est pas très important. Ce qui est important par contre c'est que Lucius Malefoy est ton âme sœur. Crois-moi, je peux rendre la vie très difficile à Lucius. Désolé mon cher ami, mais garder Harry Potter sous contrôle est bien plus important que notre amitié de longue date. J'espère que vous le comprendrez et ne me tiendrez pas rigueur pour ce que je dois faire contre vous. » dit Fudge offrant à Lucius un sourire d'excuse alors qu'il essayait de deviner quelle menace fonctionnerait le mieux sur le blond influent.

Harry ne pouvait que fixer Fudge incrédule avant d'éclater en ricanant: « Vous êtes réellement en train d'essayer de menacer Lucius Malefoy ? Êtes-vous complètement stupide ? Pensiez-vous honnêtement que Malefoy allait vous obéir comme ça ? Ou que Voldemort allait vous autoriser à continuer à vivre après un tel chantage ? Tout le monde sait que Malefoy est le bras droit de Voldemort, et vous avez cru que le menacer et y survivre était possible ? » Harry ne pouvait que secouer sa tête sans y croire, comment un tel crétin avait pu devenir Ministre de la Magie le dépassait.

« Je suis désolé, Ron, mais tu devras suivre tes études d'Auror seul. Car il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je travaille un jour pour le Ministère, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il me contamine. Je ne supporterai pas de devenir aussi désespérément stupide. » dit Harry d'une manière surprenante, en donnant à son ami un regard d'excuse en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Je comprends mec. En vérité, je songe à reconsidérer le fait de rejoindre le Ministère moi aussi. » répondit Ron en regardant méchamment Fudge.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Dolorès Ombrage qui s'élança pour défendre son bien aimé ministre.

« Comment osez-vous manquer de respect d'une manière aussi flagrante à ce cher Cornélius ? Il est le Ministre de la Magie et en tant que tel mérite votre respect. »

« Respect ? Il gèlera en enfer avant que j'accorde mon respect à ce sac à... » commença Harry, interrompu par un hurlement indigné.

« Trois mois en retenue, Potter. À partir de ce soir, voyons voir comment trois heures d'écriture peuvent faire changer votre ton, dit Dolorès avec suffisance.

Harry sourit.

« Regardez comme vous avez réussi à me faire changer d'avis sur le retour de Voldemort, je doute que vous puissiez me faire changer d'avis sur le respect dû à Cornélius Fudge peu importe le temps que vous y passez. Cela me fait penser, Professeur Rogue, les professeurs sont ils réellement autorisés à torturer les étudiants pendant les retenues ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rogue qui brillait toujours d'une belle lumière bleue.

« Expliquez !» aboya Rogue, pas sur de savoir qui de Potter ou de Fudge méritait le plus sa colère.

« Ombrage utilisait ces étranges plumes pendant les retenues. Tout ce que l'on écrit avec se retrouve entaillé dans la chaire de votre main. » annonça Harry tendant sa main comme preuve.

« Harry pourquoi n'as tu pas prévenu un de tes professeurs ? » demanda Dumbledore qui s'était précipité pour examiner la main tendu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et à qui étais-je supposé me plaindre ? demanda à son tour Harry en haussant les épaules. À vous qui m'ignoriez ou à ma Maîtresse de Maison qui m'a dit de me calmer, de garder ma bouche close. Oui, à qui étais je supposé me plaindre ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, j'ai peur de t'avoir abandonné. » soupira tristement Dumbledore, lâchant la main de Harry pour que Severus et Lucius puissent l'observer à leur tour.

« Hey Malefoy, puis-je intenter un procès au Ministère pour ça ? Je veux dire, ils m'ont persécuté pour avoir dit la vérité, curieusement je doute que même le Ministère de la Magie puisse torturer ses sujets simplement parce qu'ils ont proclamé une vérité qui dérange. » dit Harry, un sourire résolument Serpentard accroché à ses lèvres.

« Écoutez-moi ! » cria Fudge avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

« Non. Vous, écoutez moi, aboya Harry finalement à bout de nerfs. Je refuse de supporter votre merde un instant de plus. Voldemort est de retour. Faites donc avec, pathétique bébé geignard. J'ai tenu ma bouche close, et fait de mon mieux pour rester calme, pour ne pas faire de vagues, parce que c'était ce que mes professeurs attendaient de moi. Mais maintenant ça suffit. Vous avez mené une campagne pour salir mon nom. Vous avez envoyé cette garce pour nous enseigner la défense, chose qu'au passage elle ne fait pas. Vous êtes responsable de ses actions. Soyez assuré que je prendrai ma revanche sur vous, faible crétin. Je n'aurais de repos tant que vous ne serez pas jeté hors de votre bureau et de préférence destitué et dépouillé de votre maison et de tous vos biens. » cracha Harry, sans remarquer que sa magie lui échappait en même temps que son sang froid jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains sur ses épaules le faisant sursauter de surprise.

« Du calme Monsieur Potter, avant que vous ne fassiez s'écrouler le château sur nos têtes. » grinça Rogue irrité en donnant au garçon un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure.

Prenant de longues respirations, Harry faisait de son mieux pour remettre sa magie sous contrôle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, Fudge aura à répondre de ses actes, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous êtes un membre à part entière de la famille Malefoy à présent, et personne ne blesse un Malefoy, personne. » promit Lucius d'une voix soyeuse, son regard fixé sur Fudge alors qu'il disait ces mots.

Fudge hoqueta, lisant sans peine les promesses de douleur et d'humiliation dans les yeux argent qui s'étaient transformés en un gris acier glacé de sorte qu'il était limpide de comprendre les sentiments de Lucius Malefoy envers le Ministre de la Magie.

Se rappelant son plan, Fudge s'humidifia les lèvres dans un dernier sursaut pour regagner un peu d'autorité dans cette bataille de pouvoir.

« Je crois que vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez, dit Fudge, sa voix ne tremblant qu'un petit peu. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie et en tant que tel me menacer est puni de mort. » regagnant confiance alors qu'il s'en rappelait, Cornélius reprit un air supérieur et continua plus sûr de lui: « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai le pouvoir de faire de vos vies un enfer, être lié à Harry Potter ne vous sauvera pas, sans parler du fait d'essayer de m'effrayer en me présentant un faux Vous-Savez-Qui. Honnêtement vous croyiez pouvoir me faire peur avec ça ? Cette chose ? » demanda Cornélius avec un regard pour Voldemort empli de mépris.

« Oh Merlin, il est mort. » dit Harry dans un long soupir, pas qu'il se sente particulièrement désolé pour le sort qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur Fudge.

« Tu oses dire que je suis un faux ? Demanda Voldemort incrédule. Tu oses m'écarter comme une personne négligeable ? Voyons comment tu peux écarter ça, veux-tu ? Doloris. »

« Tom ! Stop ! » hurla Dumbledore, invoquant une chaise et l'envoyant se fracasser contre le Lord, mettant fin efficacement au sort. Malheureusement cette action lui valu aussi de voir la colère de Voldemort tournée contre lui.

« Tu oses m'interrompre ? » siffla Voldemort menaçant, provoquant les cris et les larmes des étudiants.

« Assez ! » Ordonna Harry, saisissant le bras de Voldemort, faisant dérailler la situation. Vous pourrez vous disputer pour savoir qui a les plus grosses plus tard, pour l'instant il y a plus urgent dont nous devons discuter. »

« Comme par exemple ? » demanda Rogue avec amusement, commençant à trouver la scène absolument hilarante. Qui aurait cru que Potter avait le culot pour s'opposer aux deux sorciers les plus puissants de leur époque ?

« Je veux en savoir plus à propos du sortilège de Fudge ? Peut-il être brisé ? Quelles seront les conséquences pour nous si ce n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement que nous fassions ? C'est seulement une fois que nous aurons réglé ça qu'on pourra s'intéresser au sort de cet idiot. » dit Harry avec négligence en penchant la tête vers la masse gémissante au sol.

« Harry ! » crièrent plusieurs voix en même temps. Harry les ignora.

« Allons discuter dans un lieu plus privé, voulez-vous ? » demanda Harry, se dirigeant déjà vers les portes.

« Une brillante idée. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans mon bureau ? » proposa Dumbledore désespéré de regagner au plus vite le contrôle sur cette situation qui se détériorait rapidement.

Harry renifla simplement et se mit en marche sans se soucier de qui le suivait. Il avait juste besoin de s'échapper avant qu'il n'explose pour de bon. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était cette fois ci. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait bien être maudit s'il laissait encore une fois Albus Dumbledore diriger sa vie. Pas cette fois.

Échangeant un bref regard, les trois Serpentards haussèrent mentalement les épaules et suivirent l'adolescent curieux de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils de contrariété mais suivi le groupe malgré tout, planifiant déjà comment il pourrait tirer la situation à son avantage. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à arrêter la guerre avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment recommencé. Tom et Lucius ne le suivraient probablement pas docilement, mais il avait Severus et Harry de son côté. Ses deux garçons s'assureraient que les deux autres suivent sa volonté, courbant l'échine selon ses plans. Avec un sourire éblouissant, Albus commença à planifier les changements dont le monde avait désespérément besoin, sans réaliser que ses pions n'étaient pas exactement disposés à obéir à ses ordres.

A suivre…


	2. Les conséquences

Titre Anglais : Fudge's Fudge

Titre Français : La bêtise de Fudge

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : M

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (3 chap + Épilogue)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui ci s'appelle Harry Potter ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Cornélius Fudge ces derniers jours. Le morveux devait être réduit au silence et Cornélius Fudge était l'homme de la situation.

0o0

**02 - Les conséquences**

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Lucius quand il devint évident qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le bureau du Directeur.

« Dans un lieu où nous pourrons discuter en privé. » répondit Harry sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arrivés devant un certain mur vide.

Alors qu'il repassait devant trois fois, Harry formulait son besoin d'un lieu confortable et surtout absolument privé : un lieu où Dumbledore ne pourrait pas entrer donc. Harry n'était pas exactement d'humeur à écouter le vieil homme tergiverser pour l'instant.

Quand une porte apparu, Harry actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte d'un air magistral et fit signe aux autres de pénétrer à l'intérieur, souriant vicieusement lorsque Dumbledore fut condamné à rester à l'extérieur de la pièce par un champ de force invisible.

« Harry ? « demanda Albus, confus de se voir refuser l'accès.

« Vous avez déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de m'approcher, monsieur le Directeur, et vous n'en avez saisi aucune. Vous ne parlez qu'en énigme, distillant au compte goutte votre savoir mais sans révéler quoique ce soit d'utile avant la fin de la tempête. Je pense que je pourrais me passer de ce genre d'aide pour cette fois. Après tout, il s'agit d'une conversation privée entre Rogue, Jedusor, Malefoy et moi. Je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être de votre ressort. Je vous conseille de retourner dans la Grande Salle et de gérer Fudge et son enseignante sociopathe, car je peux vous assurer que mes menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour gâcher la vie de cet imbécile, et il se trouve que mon champ d'action s'est vu étonnement augmenter ces derniers temps, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demanda Harry presque gentiment avant de rejoindre à son tour la Salle sur Demande et de refermer consciencieusement la porte au nez de Dumbledore.

« Bien... » conclut Harry dans un soupir. Il continua alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un des confortables fauteuils que la salle avait fournis. «Que se passe t il maintenant ? »

« Une excellente question, Monsieur Potter. » dit Severus regardant pensivement l'adolescent. Comment, au nom de Merlin, qui que ce soit avait pu un jour penser que ce gamin était son parfait égal sur le plan intellectuel? Chacun sait que Potter aurait échoué dans chacune de ses classes s'il n'avait pas eu Granger pour le forcer à étudier.

« Vu la situation, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, » proposa le garçon dans un autre soupir.

« Si tel est votre désir, Harry, » indiqua Lucius, « cependant, il y a malheureusement peu que nous puissions faire à nous quatre. Le sort de Fudge ne peut être rompu par rien d'autre que la mort, et encore... »

« Oh ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas ce que cela impliquait.

« Dans le passé, plusieurs victimes du sort n'ont pas trouvé leurs compagnons à leur goût et ont tenté de mettre fin à leurs jours pour échapper à cette union qui leur était si défavorable. Ils moururent, mais n'atteignirent jamais l'autre côté et furent condamnés à accompagner la vie de leurs liés en tant que fantôme. »

« Aïe. » chuchota Harry en faisant le vœu secret que si les choses tournaient aussi mal, de s'assurer que la vie de ses compagnons prennent fin plutôt que la sienne. Vivre avec des fantômes était certainement plus supportable que d'en être un soit même, n'est-ce pas?

« Ce qui me trouble dans cette affaire est que Fudge ait trouvé le bracelet au Département des Mystères. » continua Lucius, inconscient des pensées de son âme sœur.

« Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Harry sèchement, pas sur de ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce stade de l'aventure

« Si le bracelet avait simplement été enchanté avec le Sort de Lien De Magie et d'Âme comme Fudge le proclamait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour les Langues de Plombs d'étudier ce bracelet.

« Merveilleux, vous pensez que quelque chose a été ajouté au sort de base? Ou qu'il a été modifié d'une certaine façon ? « demanda Harry en regardant dangereusement le bracelet d'apparence si innocente qui enserrait son poignet. « Puis-je l'enlever ? Ou vais je devoir le porter pour le restant de mes jours ? »

« Laissez-moi voir. » ordonna Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Il se saisit de la main du garçon, prenant garde à ne pas toucher à la Chose à son poignet, il invoqua tous les charmes de détection et sorts de diagnostique qu'il connaissait, laissant le soin à Lucius et à Voldemort d'utiliser ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Cela devrait être sûr de l'enlever. » dit finalement Lucius en lâchant la main du garçon.

« Génial ! » s'exclama joyeusement avant de se débattre avec le fermoir, pressé de se débarrasser de l'objet.

Finalement Rogue dû l'aider à déverrouiller le bracelet mais Harry s'en fichait tant que l'objet quittait son bras. Il frotta son poignet de nouveau libre.

« Puis je le brûler ? » demanda t il en regardant le bijou haï.

« Nous devrions l'étudier d'abord. Agir comme un Gryffondor tête brûlé et irréfléchi ne nous aidera certainement pas. Mais je suppose que c'est un peu trop que d'espérer vous voir atteindre de tels niveaux de raisonnement ? » dit Lucius dans une pique délibérément calculée pour faire enrager le garçon. Le garçon ainsi hors de lui, il serait facile pour les adultes de remporter haut la main les prochaines négociations.

Harry se moqua simplement : « Je vous en prie, ne commencez pas à ressortir ces insultes puériles. J'aurais pu m'attendre à devoir supporter ces bêtises de la bouche de Ron ou de Drago, pas de la votre ! »

Lucius haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas outre mesure. Voldemort le fit pour lui.

« Avez-vous réellement la prétention de vous croire capable de nous gérer tous les trois ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres sardonique. L'effet fut cependant amoindri par son manque cruel de sourcil à froncer méchamment vers Harry.

Harry renifla simplement et lui retourna son regard, avec des sourcils à froncer.

« Je ne suis peut être pas complètement capable de vous gérer vous, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'expérience en la matière pour déjouer vos plans et ceux de Malefoy si on prend en considération nos confrontations. » répondit Harry en utilisant un ton suffisant qu'il trouva approprié.

« Petite vermine » hurla Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

« Ça suffit avec ça, aboya Harry en adressant à Tom un regard noir. Vous voyez bien que nous allons nulle part en nous insultant et en nous moquant les un des autres. Fudge nous a mis dans cette situation. Pour une fois, aucun de nous quatre n'est responsable de quoi que ce soit. Je propose que nous travaillions ensemble pour mettre ce crétin à genoux et lui apprendre, ainsi qu'à tous les autres que se mêler de nos affaires est une très mauvaise idée.

À moins que vous ne souhaitiez que Dumbledore prenne tout en charge, utilisant la situation à son propre avantage ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous, mais je ne peux pas dire que Dumbledore ait eu mon bien-être comme intérêt premier jusqu'à présent. Et d'une certaine manière, je doute qu'il commence à s'en soucier à présent que nous sommes face à ce ... désastre. » dit Harry en adressant un regard aiguisé à ses compagnons.

Merlin, il espérait que les trois Serpentards ne seraient pas difficiles. Sérieusement, on ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il fut le seul à agir en adulte, si ? Jusqu'à présent les trois lui faisaient penser à Ron lorsqu'il rencontrait un Drago moqueur. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, mais il refusait d'endurer ça. Hey, peut être pourrait-il se cacher dans la Chambre des Secrets ou ailleurs ? Personne n'avait dit qu'ils devaient rester en contact les un les autres. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se cacher quelques années en attendant que les choses se soient un peu tassées.

« Honnêtement, Potter, ne pourriez vous pas utiliser votre cerveau une fois dans votre vie? Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher dans la chambre de Serpentard. Le sort nous force à passer plusieurs heures ensemble chaque jour ou à en risquer les conséquences. » grinça Rogue clairement dégoûté à l'idée.

« Personne n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça ! » se plaignit Harry. Il prit un air confus. « Comment avez vous su ce à quoi je pensais ? »

« Je suppose que le lien d'esprit est en train de s'établir. » dit Lucius dans un reniflement amusé.

« Pardon ? Voulez vous dire que ce bâtard sarcastique va être capable d'entendre toutes mes pensées ? » glapit Harry, paraissant décidément vert. Mais soudain il prit un air malicieux et envoya un regard sournois au Maître des Potions.

« N'y pensez même pas, Potter ! » grinça Severus entre ses dents serrées, son regard meurtrier fixé sur l'adolescent.

« Que prévoit il de faire ? » interrogea Voldemort, partagé entre l'amusement et la curiosité. C'était un côté de Harry Potter qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Pas grand chose, juste partager quelques fantasmes, peut être une ou deux blagues obscènes, sans oublier bien sur mes chansons favorites. » dit Harry avec nonchalance en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son siège avec un air studieux.

Severus renifla et envoya à l'adolescent un autre regard noir, ayant aperçu un éventail des possibilités que Potter avait pour le torturer.

« Ce sort est manifestement défectueux. Je refuse de penser que Potter et moi partageons le même niveau d'intelligence. Ce garçon est une catastrophe ambulante dès qu'il entre en classe de Po... »

« Neville est celui qui est une catastrophe ambulante. Et si vous aviez eu le souci de m'enseigner plutôt que de me punir pour avoir osé respirer, j'aurais peut être eu une chance de briller en Potion, mais vous n'auriez jamais fait ça, n'est ce pas ? Trop occupé à répandre votre haine pour mon père pour vous rendre compte que j'étais un individu à part entière. » gronda Harry, sentant son sang froid lui échapper à nouveau en repensant à tous les incidents que Rogue avait initié juste pour pouvoir déverser son venin sur lui.

« Assez ! L'enfant a raison, cela ne nous mène à rien. » dit Lucius avant qu'un combat sanglant n'explose entre Severus et Potter. Peu importe combien cela était irritant, ils avaient besoin de la coopération de Potter, sinon leur futur immédiat s'annonçait inconfortable, pour ne pas dire misérable.

Harry lui lança un regard sombre mais fit marche arrière à contre cœur, reconnaissant le bon sens des mots de Malefoy. N'avait il pas lui même dit la même chose aux autres auparavant ? Certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait volontairement laisser passer l'opportunité de faire entendre ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme lorsque elle se présentait. Merlin lui vienne en aide, mais si Rogue dépassait les limites d'un orteil, Harry le ferait littéralement exploser avec sa magie, dès qu'il aurait compris comment faire ça délibérément bien sur.

« Alors ... Que se passe t-il maintenant ? demanda Harry quand le silence commença à se faire oppressant. Apparemment, nous ne pouvons briser le sortilège. Ajoutons, que si ce que Rogue a dit est vrai, nous devons passer également passer du temps tous ensemble. Que faisons-nous? Et que faisons-nous à propos de la guerre? »

« La guerre est déjà gagnée, il n'y a rien dont nous devrions nous inquiéter. » dit Voldemort avec un geste négligeant de la main.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ? » demanda Harry dans un froncement de sourcil, pas sûr d'aimer l'air suffisant sur le visage de Jedusor.

« Facile. Tu étais mon principal adversaire, maintenant que nous sommes liés, j'ai gagné. » dit Tom satisfait.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » dit Harry sombrement, peu enclin à se laisser marcher dessus comme ça par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Cela me fait penser : Pour quoi vous battez vous exactement ? » demanda Harry, voyant là une occasion en or de comprendre les raisons de cette guerre. Une chose qu'aucun des adultes qu'il avait interrogé n'avait pu lui expliquer, le peu de fois où il leur avait demandé. Amusant d'observer combien les membres de l'ordre étaient toujours trop occupés pour répondre à ce genre de question, le renvoyant toujours avec une gentille tape sur l'épaule et l'ordre de ne pas s'inquiéter car Dumbledore avait la situation bien en main.

« Merveilleux ! Ça n'a pas de prix, gloussa joyeusement Voldemort. Tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore n'a jamais pris le temps d'expliquer à son golden boy pourquoi il se battait ? Par Salazar et tous ses descendants, toi, l'enfant de la prophétie, tu n'as pas le moindre indice de pourquoi tu batailles contre moi ? » Voldemort riait maintenant si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, si on prenait en compte le fait que le sang froid de Harry venait de nouveau de voler en éclat.

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Voldemort hurlait à présent de rire, bien incapable de répondre, pas qu'il ait voulu le faire bien entendu, il était tellement plus amusant de se moquer de l'adolescent.

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda encore Harry, totalement énervé cette fois.

« Quelle putain de prophétie ? » hurla Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. Après avoir reçu quelques maléfices, le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta de rire.

« Comment oses tu me lancer des sortilèges ? As tu une idée de qui je suis ? » cria Voldemort, brandissant sa baguette prêt à en découdre avec ce morveux qui avait osé le défier.

« Je sais qui tu es, Tom, répondit Harry. Votre jeune vous même n'était que trop heureux de partager son histoire. Vous étiez un arrogant petit con lorsque vous étiez adolescent, vous le saviez ? Mais, je n'ai toujours aucune réponse à pourquoi vous combattez dans cette guerre. »

Tom menaça le garçon de son regard noir pour son insolence, mais ne protesta pas quand Lucius posa une main apaisante sur son bras, abaissant doucement la baguette qu'il pointait.

Bien que ces yeux lancent toujours des éclairs, Voldemort répondit : « Je me bats dans cette guerre pour éradiquer tout le mal qu'ont apporté les Sang de Bourbe au monde magique. Salazar Serpentard avait réalisé le danger que représentaient les moldus et nés moldus faisaient courir à notre monde et avait essayé de nous sauver de leur influence. Malheureusement, les autres fondateurs l'arrêtèrent. Lorsque j'ai appris quel noble sang coulait dans mes veines, j'ai su. Je l'ai su. Mon devoir était d'accomplir le vœu de mon ancêtre. » Il brillait dans les yeux de Voldemort une dangereuse lumière fanatique.

Harry ne pouvait que se tenir là, incrédule et fixant le Mage Noir pas sûr de savoir à quel illogisme il devait répondre en premier.

Interprétant le silence de Harry comme la preuve que le garçon était rendu muet face à son génie, Tom continua à partager sa vision : « Une fois que j'aurais éradiqué tous les Sang de Bourbe et Traître à leur Sang, je rassemblerais mes fidèles serviteurs et nous nous débarrasserons de tous les moldus de la planète. Ces vermines qui osent menacer notre mode de vie. Nous sommes tellement supérieur à ces insignifiantes créatures, nous ne devrions pas à avoir à nous cacher d'elles. Nous devrions marcher parmi elles comme des dieux vivants, et pas tapis dans l'obscurité effrayés par nos propres ombres, déclara Tom brûlant. Je vais tous les éradiquer ! Je vais ... »

« Vous vous autoproclamez roi, j'ai compris l'idée merci. Croyez-vous réellement à ce que vous dites ? Êtes vous complètement dérangé ? demanda Harry avec un regard incrédule pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bienvenue en 1996 ! Avez vous la moindre idée du nombre d'habitants, du nombre de moldus vivant en Grande Bretagne ? Plus de cinquante millions ! Et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez tous les tuer ? Dans quelle sorte de merveilleux monde imaginaire vivez-vous ? Et vous suivez vraiment cet idiot ? » demanda Harry à Lucius en tournant ses yeux incrédules vers le blond. « Je vous croyais plus intelligent que cela. » ajouta Harry à bout de souffle. Il secoua la tête de désespoir, bien incapable de comprendre que qui que ce soit se batte pour un tel objectif.

« Comment oses tu me traiter d'idiot Potter ? As tu la moindre idée de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouve le monde magique grâce aux nés moldus, aux traîtres à leur sang, et à leur culture qu'ils nous ont imposée ? Des influences et des idées qui n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde ! Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous descendons de longues et nobles lignées comme celle de Serpentard, Merlin et Morgane, et chaque année nous sommes un peu moins nombreux. À cause des sang de bourbe et autres sang mêlés, le nombre de sang pur diminue chaque année. Et tu attends de moi de sagement m'asseoir et de regarder le monde magique s'auto détruire ? Qui est le fou ici ? » demanda Voldemort, brandissant à nouveau sa baguette.

Harry était là, debout, secouant la tête, incapable de former le moindre son alors que son cerveau incrédule s'acharnait à ne produire que des mots à demi formés.

Avec un grognement Harry s'affala dans son siège, passa un bras devant ses yeux et marmonna piteusement : « Grandiose, mon Égal en Magie est un sombre crétin. Y a t il un moyen de demander à la magie de rechercher à nouveau ? »

Voldemort l'assassina du regard alors qu'il cherchait un sort pour le faire littéralement, un sort douloureux de préférence.

« Arrêtez ça. » ordonna Lucius en mettant sa vie en jeu pour récupérer la baguette de la main de Jedusor, luttant pour la retirer des mains du Lord.

« Comment oses tu ? » hurla Voldemort, se tenant haut et fier face au blond non repentant.

« J'ose sans problème lorsque vous vous comportez d'une manière aussi irrationnelle. » rétorqua Lucius froidement, poussant légèrement l'homme pour le faire se rasseoir.

« Depuis votre retour vous n'avez cessé de vous comporter de manière irrationnelle et illogique. Je commence à me demander si vous n'avez pas fait une erreur en choisissant Pettigrow pour le rituel. Il est évident que ce rat pleurnichant a raté quelque chose pendant le rituel.

« Probablement, glissa Harry, ajoutant ses cinq noises à la discussion. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que c'est surtout le sang de licorne qui a tout bousillé chez lui. D'après Firenze, quiconque boit la vie d'une licorne voit la sienne maudite, forcé de vivre une demi vie, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et je le demande encore, mais est il possible de demander au bracelet de recommencer sa recherche ? Parce que aussi improbable que Rogue et moi soyons égaux, je me refuse simplement à pense que cet idiot et moi soyons des Égaux Magiques ! » statua Harry fermement, fusillant Jedusor du regard.

« Du sang de licorne ? Vous avez bu du sang de licorne ? Avez vous perdu l'esprit ? » explosa Lucius de colère alors que Rogue aboyait : « Le sort a fait son œuvre Potter, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire contre ça. Vivez avec, Potter ! »

« Nous perdons le contrôle de la situation, encore. » cria presque Harry, mettant ainsi fin au combat de hurlement entre Malefoy et Jedusor.

« Bien. Nous sommes coincé ensemble, fait établi numéro un. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur les raisons de cette guerre, fait établi numéro deux. » dit Harry en tournant en rond pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Il était reconnaissant aux autres de ne pas l'avoir interrompu. Il n'était cependant pas conscient que la Salle avait décidé de l'aider en réduisant au silence Voldemort par magie pour qu'il cesse de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Voldemort s'est maudit lui même en tuant des licornes et en s'abreuvant de leur sang, fait établi numéro trois. Et, merci Fudge, je suis coincé avec vous tous, avec pour mission de mettre de l'ordre dans ce nœud de problème, fait établi numéro quatre. » Finit Harry avec un sourire amer.

« Ce n'est pas seulement de la faute de Fudge, dit Severus d'une voix calme. C'est l'objet de la prophétie. »

« Quelle prophétie ? Et pourquoi n'en ai je jamais entendu parler ? » Demanda Harry en adressant à Rogue un regard perçant.

« Albus voulait vous épargner et vous donner la chance d'avoir une enfance normale avant de placer le poids du monde magique sur vos épaules. Je ne connais pas le contenu complet de la prophétie, mais elle commence comme ça. » S'éclaircissant la voix, Severus récita les lignes qui avaient condamné Lily.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

La voix de Severus traîna et un silence inconfortable emplit la pièce, alors qu'Harry se tenait là, stupidement et sans bouger pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« C'est pour ça ? » demanda Harry incrédule lorsqu'il eu retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. « Mes parents sont morts, et on m'a fait vivre un enfer pour ça ? Et vous suivez ce crétin ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry tournant ses yeux incrédules vers le seul blond de la pièce qui commençait à se tortiller légèrement.

« Il n'était pas comme ça au commencement de la guerre. » murmura Lucius, combattant l'envie saugrenue de rougir. Merlin, il ne s'était pas senti aussi stupide depuis qu'il avait sept ans et qu'il avait pensé qu'"emprunter" le nouveau balai course de marque de son père était une bonne idée.

Harry hocha la tête, reprit son calme en essayant d'oublier la grotesque mascarade qui se faisait passer pour sa vie.

« Soit. Je peux vivre avec ça, murmura Harry en faisant un autre tour dans la pièce. Bien. Tout ce bordel a commencé avec Tom Jedusor et son besoin urgent de satisfaire les vœux de son ancêtre. Le problème est que Salazar Serpentard est mort. Et ce, depuis des centaines d'années, alors comment Jedusor a t il pu deviner les vœux de Serpentard? Est ce qu'il avait laissé un journal intime derrière lui ou quelque chose ? » demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur Tom, réalisant alors avec stupeur que l'effrayant Tom Voldemort était en train de bouder, assis dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec une petite moue contrariée à faire rire Merlin.

Agitant la tête, Harry céda à son envie de hurler. « Arg ! Si seulement il y avait un moyen de lui demander directement ce que ces putains de vœux étaient ! » Harry grogna et passa violemment sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Quelqu'un souhaite me parler ? » demanda une voix, faisant sursauter les quatre hommes et dégainer leur baguette. Enfin, tous sauf Jedusor dont la baguette était toujours en possession de Lucius.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry, regardant attentivement le portrait qui était soudainement apparu dans la salle. « La Salle Sur Demande, bien sur... Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? » demanda faiblement Harry, semblant soudain fragile.

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Severus, qui se déplaça prestement vers la peinture. Inspirant profondément avant de commencer à parler : « Lord Serpentard, Fondateur de la maison Serpentard, je vous présente mes respects. Je suis Severus Rogue, actuellement à la tête de votre noble Maison. Si votre cœur y consentait, je serais honoré de discuter Potions avec vous.

« Potion, eh? Et avez vous la moindre compétence en la matière? Je ne m'abaisse pas à partager mon savoir aux amateurs. Ils ne sont que d'incompétents imbéciles totalement incapable de saisir l'essence même de l'art subtil que sont les Potions ... »

Arrivé à ce stade du discours, Harry ne fut plus capable de retenir son fou rire.

« Vous trouvez cela amusant, enfant ? » demanda Salazar et levant un sourcil vers Harry.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Lord Serpentard. Mais vous entendre parler des idiots incompétents de la sorte m'a rappelé mon premier cours de Potion. Rogue ne cesse lui aussi de ce plaindre à propos des imbéciles, et de notre incompétence à comprendre la subtile magie du frémissement d'un chaudron. » Réussit à dire Harry entre deux hoquets.

« Je peux vous assurer que Severus est plus que compétent en matière de potion. Il est le plus jeune sorcier à avoir atteint le degré de Maîtrise d'Angleterre, si ce n'est du monde magique ! dit Lucius dans une tentative de brosser Rogue dans le sens du poil. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas ici pour bavarder Potion. » ajouta le blond.

« C'est vrai. » concéda Severus, envoyant tout de même un regard mauvais à Lucius pour avoir gâché sa chance d'en apprendre plus sur son premier amour, les potions.

« Plus jeune Maître des Potions, hein? Je suppose que j'aurais le temps pour une conversation ou deux. Au moins pour savoir les progrès faits depuis mon époque, bien entendu. » dit Salazar pensivement, observant Rogue d'un œil affûté.

« Très bien. C'est merveilleux, dit Harry en frappant des mains. Mais nous avons désespérément besoin de votre avis sur les moldus et les nés moldus. »

Comme un seul homme, les trois Serpentard grognèrent de désespoir, Severus allant même jusqu'à se pincer les arrêtes du nez en ajoutant : « Montrez un peu de respect, insupportable enfant. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue. Voyons voir si Rusard peut apprendre la politesse à votre tête pleine d'eau. »

« Hey, pas la peine d'être méchant, répondit Harry, se sentant étrangement peiné par l'attitude de Rogue. Nous avons besoin de connaître les désirs de Serpentard pour redonner un peu de bon sens à Jedusor. À moins que vous ne vouliez sortir et aller massacrer quelques millions de vies innocentes ? » demanda Harry de nouveau en colère.

« Je pense que vous devriez me dire d'abord, pourquoi mon opinion est si importante. » Salazar s'installa confortablement, ayant le pressentiment que l'histoire qu'il était sur le point d'entendre serait longue.

De redressant avec importance, Tom gonfla son torse alors qu'il commençait son histoire, Poudlard ayant eu l'indulgence d'annuler le charme de silence qu'elle avait placé sur lui.

oOo

« Vous avez sincèrement cru que tuer les étudiants de mon école me rendrait fier ? » cria presque Salazar qui regardait dangereusement un Seigneur des Ténèbres confus.

« Mais ... Mais, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des sang de Bourbe, indigne du cadeau de la magie. » bégaya Jedusor, incapable de comprendre que son ancêtre n'était pas fier de ses actions.

« Écoutez vous ! Êtes vous arrogant au point de croire pouvoir remettre en cause les actions de la Maîtresse? » demanda Salazar avant de remarquer l'air confus de ses interlocuteurs.

« Vous savez à propos de la Maîtresse, n'est ce pas? Bien sur que vous le savez, vous êtes des sorciers, n'est ce pas ? » murmura Salazar, passant et repassant dans son tableau.

« Je ne sais pas, tenta Harry en levant la main. J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu, avec des moldus qui haïssaient la magie, donc je n'ai jamais appris ce qu'un Sang Pur apprend en grandissant. Et personne n'a jamais fait mention d'une Maîtresse devant moi à Poudlard, alors, euh, je ne connais aucune Maîtresse. » Harry rougissait intensément alors qu'il finissait son discours incohérent.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux même pas croire ce que j'entends, murmura Salazar qui joignait ses mains de désespoir. Comment le monde sorcier a t il pu sombrer à ce point ? Sans mentionner le fait que vous n'ayez pas perdu toute votre magie, la Magie n'aurait jamais accordé son soutien à des gens qui ne croient plus en Elle. Et vous, vous osez parler en son nom ? Vous osez prétendre pouvoir décider qui mérite son cadeau et qui ne le mérite pas ? Comment n'avez vous pas encore été frappé par votre propre ignorance ? » demandait à savoir Salazar.

« Vous parlez de la magie comme si elle était consciente, mais la magie est juste un don, ... un pouvoir. » tenta Lucius perplexe.

« Je ne vous parle pas du pouvoir qui coule dans vos veines. Je vous parle de la divinité qui nous insuffle ce pouvoir. Je vous parle de la Magie, bouffons ignorants. » expliqua Salazar impatient, forçant Harry à contenir un ricanement à la vue de l'expression insultée sur le visage de Malefoy. Qui aurait cru que Salazar Serpentard serait aussi divertissant ? Pendant un court instant Harry regretta que Ron et Hermione manquent ce moment fondamental.

Malheureusement, Ron et sa haine légendaire pour tout ce qui touche à Serpentard, n'aurait fait qu'empirer une situation déjà explosive. Quant à Hermione, trop obsédée à l'idée de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses, elle n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide pour résoudre la tonne de problème qui menaçait d'ensevelir Harry vivant. Merlin, pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient elles qu'à lui ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait il pas avoir à gérer ces situations abracadabrantes pour une fois ?

« Donc la Magie est vivante, c'est noté. Y a t il un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur Elle ? Est il même possible de lui parler ? » spécula Harry, se demandant si la Salle Sur Demande pouvait leur apporter un tableau ou quelque chose comme ça. Si Poudlard pouvait créer une peinture de Salazar Serpentard, que pouvait elle faire encore? Soudainement, Harry ressentait le besoin d'en apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait sur le château qu'il appelait en secret sa maison. Peut être l'heure était-elle venue de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Hermione l'avait manifestement adoré, sinon pourquoi le citerait t elle tout le temps ?

Revenant à la discussion entre Serpentard et les Serpentards, Harry poussa un soupir, combattant le besoin pressant d'ensorceler ses compagnons. Avaient ils vraiment besoin de parlementer autant ? Entre Malefoy vexé d'avoir été appelé bouffon, Rogue qui ne voulait rien d'autre que parler Potion, et tant pis pour la guerre, et Jedusor furieux de voir ses efforts non reconnus par son ancêtre. Harry était décidément bien accompagné. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants. Et Salazar était loin d'arranger la situation. Au contraire, il semblait prendre un plaisir inouï à se moquer des trois sorciers, les insultant, droite, gauche puis centre. Comment était il supposé obtenir ses réponses maintenant ?

_Appelle moi._

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête, pas certain si la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête était réelle ou l'œuvre de son pauvre cerveau dépassé par les événements.

_Appelle moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, mon enfant._

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Comment puis je vous appeler ? » demanda Harry doucement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas cédé à la folie. L'aurait-il seulement remarqué ?

_Fais moi une offrande et j'apparaîtrai._

Harry fronça les sourcils confus. Quoi, c'est tout ? Faire une offrande ? Offrir quoi ? Bien, Harry n'allait certainement pas offrir son âme, encore moins son premier né, donc ...

_Ne sois pas ridicule, enfant, je ne veux rien d tel. Fais moi goûter ce qui est déjà mien._

« Ce qui est déjà mien ? » songea Harry dans un chuchotement, ne voulant pas que les autres l'entendent mais incapable de réfléchir à cette énigme en silence.

Commençant à faire les cent pas, Harry repensa à tout ce que Serpentard leur avait dit sur la Magie, ce qui était peu. Puis il comprit. « Je ne vous parle pas du pouvoir qui coule dans vos veines. Je vous parle de la divinité qui nous insuffle ce pouvoir. » Harry sursauta en se rappelant ces mots. « _Fais moi goûter ce qui est déjà mien._ Mais bien sur ! »

Sans s'arrêter de réfléchir, Harry prit sa baguette pour se faire une légère coupure dans le bras, au dessus du poignet, prenant garde de n'être proche d'aucune veine trop importante.

« Voici, j'espère que vous trouverez satisfaction. » dit Harry tenant son bras qui saignait toujours.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » cria Rogue, se tournant vers Harry, la baguette en main, un charme de soin au bord des lèvres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu soigner la blessure, une lumière blanche les éblouit, et quand elle s'atténua, une femme magnifique se tenait devant eux.

« Maîtresse ! Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de vous regarder. Mes chaleureuses et sincères salutations, puissent les lignes telluriques parcourir la terre. » dit Salazar, s'inclinant bassement devant la femme, comme s'il retrouvait une amie de longue date et qu'il accueillait une haute personnalité en même temps. Harry en fut le premier surpris, mais le Fondateur avait réussit à accomplir les deux en même temps.

« Salazar mon vieil ami, cela fait trop longtemps depuis notre dernière conversation. Tu sembles bien te porter. Mais encore une fois, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette peinture. » dit la Magie avec un sourire sincère pour Serpentard. Se tournant vers Harry, elle se saisit de son bras, et huma l'air alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la faible entaille.

« Tu as su te montrer digne des cadeaux que je t'ai offert à la naissance, Harry James Potter. Mais il est triste de voir comment ces pauvres mortels t'ont traité. Mais, qu'est ce que cela ? Qui a osé te maudire ? » demanda la Magie outragée

« Mau ... Maudire ? » bégaya Harry, son esprit passant en revue toute les fois où il avait été en contact par un objet maléfique. De laquelle la Magie parlait elle ?

« Toi ! Tu as osé le blesser ? » demanda la Magie, se tournant vers Jedusor en grondant. Mais ce grondement se transforma en fureur pur et simple une fois qu'elle eu contemplé Tom Jedusor, actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Douce Gaïa, Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais. Comment as-tu pu trahir mon cadeau pour toi avec de si vilaines choses. Sept en plus de ça ! A quoi pensais tu donc ? Et que fais tu donc ? Pour couronner ton pêché, tu bois du sang de licorne ? J'étais prête à vous aider depuis que mon doux enfant a été blessé, mais je refuse de te sauver. » statua la Magie, une grimace déformant ses traits.

« Je ne crains rien de toi. Je suis Lord Voldemort et le monde tremble devant moi. » Dit Voldemort avec importance. Il aurait continué encore longtemps sur le sujet si la Magie n'avait pas fait voler sa main dans les airs et fait disparaître Voldemort dans un nuage de poussière noire. La Magie renifla et invoqua un léger vent, puis il ne resta plus rien ni de Tom Jedusor, ni de Lord Voldemort.

« Je suis désolée Salz, je sais qu'il était ton descendant, mais ... »

« N'en dit pas plus. Apprendre toutes ces choses qu'il a fait en mon nom ... Je l'aurais fait disparaître moi même si j'avais pu. Que va t il se passer pour le petit ? Ne va t il pas être blessé par la perte de son Égal Magique ? »

« Aucunement, déclara la Magie avec un mouvement de tête, je ne permettrai pas qu'il arrive du mal à mon enfant. Je prends mieux soin des miens que cela, tu devrais le savoir Salz. » dit la Magie avec un regard de reproche pour le tableau.

« Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Maîtresse, pour avoir osé douter de vous. » dit Salazar en s'inclinant profondément.

« Suis je le seul à être confus ? » demanda Harry, se demandant ce à quoi il venait d'assister et ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent. Jedusor était parti ? Pour de bon ?

« À présent, tentons de remettre en ordre le gâchis que les mortels de ce royaume ont fait de ta vie. Nous allons donc tous nous asseoir et tenter de nous connaître mieux les uns les autres. » dit la Magie avec un sourire espiègle. Elle s'assit alors dans le trône magnifique qui était apparu de nulle part.

«Hum, d'accord. » dit Harry, laissant la Magie le faire asseoir dans un siège qui était apparu prêt de son trône.

« Je vois que tu as pris grand soin des pouvoirs que je t'ai offert, même si je dois admettre que c'est un miracle que tu aies toujours un brin de magie avec les atrocités que tu as dû affronter. Qu'as tu pu bien faire pour te retrouver avec du venin de Basilic et des larmes de Phœnix coulant dans tes veines ? » demanda la Magie en reportant son attention sur la blessure qu'Harry avait toujours au bras.

« Hum ... Et bien ... Vous voyez ... Il y avait ce monstre, et ... » bredouilla Harry se sentant complètement à côté de la plaque. Comment était on supposer réagir quand une divinité vous portait un intérêt si intime soudainement?

« Oh, mon enfant, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, jamais. » dit la Magie doucement, portant son doigt ensanglanté à la bouche, le nettoyant.

Harry regarda les yeux de la Magie se perdre dans le vide, et la divinité devint immobile. D'une certaine manière, Harry doutait que ce fut une bonne chose.

oOo

Prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'elle retournait au présent, la Magie secoua ses cheveux en arrière avec un mouvement de tête.

« C'était réellement déplaisant. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, ce qui réveillent ma colère payent toujours les conséquences de leurs actes. Mais d'abord, nous devons parler de la malédiction que cet imbécile de Fudge a placé sur toi. »

« Malédiction ? » demanda Harry un peu rassuré. La Magie l'avait débarrassé de Jedusor, peut être pouvait elle en faire autant pour Rogue et Malefoy ?

« Oui, le bracelet qu'a utilisé Fudge contre toi était maudit. » expliqua la Magie, faisant venir l'artefact à Elle avec un geste de la main. L'ayant examiné, elle grimaça et écrasa le bijou dans son poing. « Quelle horrible moyen d'utiliser mes dons, son créateur est bien chanceux de déjà être mort. J'aurais pris plaisir à lui enseigner qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher mes cadeaux.

Au lieu de chercher le partenaire idéal en matière d'âme, d'esprit et de magie, le bracelet modifie le sort, de sorte qu'il cherche toujours les meilleurs partenaires possible, mais en s'assurant de ne regarder que parmi ceux qui éprouvent de mauvaises dispositions envers le détenteur du bracelet. C'est beaucoup plus insidieux, je suis contente qu'il n'existe plus. » expliqua la Magie, se perdant dans ses pensées un moment. « Peut être devrais je rappeler son créateur ? Je suis sure que je me sentirai mieux si j'avais la possibilité d'apprendre à ce fou arrogant une chose ou deux. Peu importe, je réfléchirai à cela plus tard. Je dois d'abord réparer ce gâchis. » déclara la Magie décidée en évaluant du regard les trois mortels.

« Ha ! Je savais que Potter n'était pas au niveau pour être mon véritable Égal d'Esprit. » dit Rogue béatement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil d'un air profondément satisfait.

« Au contraire, il est tout aussi intelligent que vous l'êtes Severus Tobias Prince Rogue, ne vous croyez pas supérieur à lui. » lui reprocha la Magie, ignorant les bredouillements du Maître des Potions.

« Bien que je déteste l'avouer, Rogue a raison. » dit Harry se tortillant inconfortablement sur son siège. Il ne voulait pas contrarier une déesse, ou quoi que puisse être la Magie, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cette mascarade durer plus longtemps. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Rogue, peut importe ce qu'il avait dit là dessus au bâtard graisseux.

« Bien sur que tu l'es mon enfant, simplement pas en Potion, dit la Magie en se saisissant de la main d'Harry. Tu ne le réalises simplement pas, et je maudis ta famille moldue pour ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » lui dit doucement la Magie en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisant, la referma avec un soupir résigné.

« Bien. Revenons à notre malédiction, voulez vous ? » demanda la Magie avec un sourire éclatant pour les trois sorciers.

« Peut il être rompu ? » demanda Lucius, pas particulièrement motivé à l'idée de partager le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Hélas non. Je peux, cependant, le modifier, ce que je ferai bien sur dès que nous aurons fini notre conversation.

« Et à propos de la prophétie ? A t elle été accomplie ou Jedusor va t il revenir pour me hanter ? » demanda Harry vacillant. Il avait été maudit, lié à ceux qui le détestaient, comment était il supporter cela ? Sans parler de la prophétie ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt.

En fait, il y arrivait assez bien.

« Mon petit, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette chose ridicule, elle a déjà rempli son œuvre, même si je dois toujours toucher deux mots à Albus sur la façon dont il t'a traité. » dit la Magie, un froncement de sourcil barrant son visage.

« Que disait la prophétie ? » demanda Lucius curieux. Il avait toujours su que celle-ci existait, bien sur, mais il n'avait jamais appris son contenu exact.

«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » récita la Magie, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Les Parques ont réellement fait un excellent travail avec celle ci, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. »

« Quel est le pouvoir qu'il ignore ? » demanda Harry l'esprit engourdi.

« Moi. »

« Uh ? » réussit à dire Harry, incapable de quoi que ce soit de plus que regarder la Magie, la bouche béante.

La Magie se pencha et referma gentiment sa mâchoire.

« Je suis le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. » expliqua t elle patiemment

« Mais ...Je ne le connais pas non plus. » réussit à dire Harry

La Magie protesta d'un léger mouvement du poignet.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Mais » protesta Harry, pas sur de savoir s'il devait se sentir insulté ou non.

« Où est il dit que tu devais connaître ce pouvoir ? Ce qui importe est que Tom Jedusor l'ignorait. Que qui que ce soit d'autre le connaisse ou pas n'a aucune importance. » expliqua la Magie, faisant par là redoubler Serpentard de rire.

« Elle est excellente ! réussit à cracher le fondateur de la maison Serpentard une fois qu'il eu repris son souffle. J'ai toujours aimé votre sens de l'humour tordu, Maîtresse. »

« C'est vrai, et tu as toujours été le favori de mes enfants Salz. » dit la Magie avec un regard tendre pour la peinture.

« Alors la prophétie a été accomplie ? Même si c'est vous qui l'avez défait et pas moi ? » demanda Harry pour être sur qu'une part de son cauchemar avait pris fin.

« La prophétie avait déjà été accomplie. » dit la Magie, tapotant à nouveau la main d'Harry.

« Comment ? » demandèrent les trois sorciers dans un chœur approximatif.

« C'est très simple. Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres la nuit où ses parents sont morts. Tom Jedusor était supposé mourir cette nuit. Mais parce qu'il avait séparé son âme et qu'il avait enchaîné les morceaux à la terre, il ne mourut pas. Il devint une abomination, et cette nuit j'en ai fini avec lui. Je me suis assurée qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir dans ce monde. »

Harry ressentit le besoin urgent de demander où était Voldemort à présent, mais il le combattit, pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse. Le sourire de celle qui sait, que la Magie lui envoya le fit frissonner et promettre de ne jamais poser la question. Et de ne jamais, jamais, faire quoique ce soit qui déplairait à la Magie.

« Assez parlé de choses ennuyeuses. A moins que vous ayez des questions, je ferais mieux de réparer toute cette situation. » dit vivement la Magie, sautant sur ses pieds.

Severus et Lucius partagèrent un regard. Ils brûlaient tous les deux de questions, mais leur instinct de préservation les fit garder leur langue au fond de leur bouche. Potter était visiblement dans les bonnes grâces de la Magie, et aucun ne souhaitait s'attirer Ses foudres. Ils avaient le pressentiment que si cela arrivait, ils n'y survivraient pas. Hochant la tête, ils ne firent rien pour empêcher leur destin. Ils espéraient juste survivre à ce qu'avait prévu la Magie pour eux. S'ils étaient chanceux, ils pourraient même peut être s'enrichir auprès d'Elle, mais aucun des Serpentards ne comptait vraiment sur cette option.

« Parfait ! Alors allons-y les garçons. Salz, soit sur que je viendrai te rendre visite une fois que mon garçon sera en sécurité et heureux. » promit la Magie.

Puis enveloppant les trois mortels dans son pouvoirs, et les fit disparaître de Poudlard, du monde des mortels lui même pour être plus exact.

« J'attendrai ce moment avec impatience, Maîtresse, cela faisait réellement trop longtemps. » dit Salazar doucement alors que son portrait quittait petit à petit la Salle sur Demande laissant une salle vide avant de disparaître complètement.

À suivre…


	3. Longue vie au Roi

Titre Anglais : Fudge's Fudge

Titre Français : La bêtise de Fudge

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : M

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (3 chap + Épilogue)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui ci s'appelle Harry Potter ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Cornélius Fudge ces derniers jours. Le morveux devait être réduit au silence et Cornélius Fudge était l'homme de la situation.

0o0

**03 - Longue vie au roi**

« Harry, l'heure est venu, mon amour. » annonça une voix profonde et chaude.

« Je le sais bien, mais tu avoueras qu'il y a quelque chose de terriblement amusant à les regarder se disputailler comme ça. » médita Harry, regardant le Magenmagot sombrer dans le chaos.

Au milieu de cette tempête se tenaient Dumbledore et Fudge. Et Merlin comme le vieux fou tournait en ridicule cet idiot bafouillant. Quel dommage que ce soit trop tard, pensa Harry amusé, bien qu'il fut divertissant de regarder la teinte de rouge particulière qu'avait pris le visage du directeur. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait vu cette couleur que sur le visage de son oncle Vernon.

Les autres membres du Magenmagot se tenaient debout autour des deux adversaires, et Harry trouva amusant d'observer leurs réactions face aux différentes accusations de Dumbledore et aux explications de Fudge sur le pourquoi de ses agissements. Celles ci, édulcorées de toutes fanfaronnades, se résumaient au fait qu'il était le Ministre de la Magie, et en tant que tel, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il était particulièrement intéressant d'observer qui était d'accord avec cet idiot, et qui ne l'était pas. Les sorciers étaient ils finalement si arrogants ? Si ignorants ?

« Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer Harry, mais nous avons un devoir à accomplir. Qu'importe combien ces autochtones sont amusants. » statua une seconde voix en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux noirs d'Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

« Oui, oui. Riez autant que vous le voulez, ce n'est pas vous qui avez reçu cette mission. » se lamenta Harry qui ne reçu que deux rires en réponse à ses plaintes.

« Bien. » Harry fit la moue, puis appela à lui la magie qui flottait dans la pièce et la fit résonner comme un coup de tonnerre. Cela eut le mérite de faire taire toutes les personnes présentes qui s'aplatirent incertains.

« Qui va là ? » Ordonna Dumbledore, regardant autour de lui avec colère. Il paraissait puissant et menaçant. Au moins comparé à cette assemblée de mouton. Personnellement Harry le trouvait plutôt ridicule, mais il n'allait pas dire cela au vieil homme.

« Moi. » Répondit sereinement Harry, ouvrant publiquement un portail par lequel il entra, suivi de ses deux compagnons.

« Et qui êtes vous ? Ceci est une séance privée. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir quitter la salle. » dit Dumbledore, considérant les étrangers avec son air de juge de cours magistral.

« Plus pour longtemps, je suis là pour clore cette session. » Dit Harry calmement, ignorant les deux gémissements qui se firent entendre derrière lui et le vrombissement insulté du Magenmagot

« Pardon ? Comment osez vous ? Vous n'avez –» tempêta Fudge, secouant son chapeau melon rapiécé vers Harry alors qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots pour exprimer sa fureur.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous ne me reconnaissez même pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry stupéfait alors qu'il observait les regards sur lui du Magenmagot. Il savait qu'il avait changé, mais autant ?

« Dites nous simplement qui vous êtes jeune homme, et pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » demanda une vieille femme, faisant de son mieux pour adresser un sourire encourageant à ces étrangers, mais échouant lamentablement à cause du stress accumulé et de ces faits déplaisants qui l'avaient bombardées toute l'heure précédente.

« Je suis Harry Potter et je suis votre nouveau dirigeant. » statua Harry toujours aussi calme, regardant avec plaisir la salle exploser dans un vacarme sans pareil.

oOo

« Tu l'as fait exprès, » accusa Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise.

« Bien sur, » répliqua Harry en gloussant, adressant au blond un sourire effronté.

« Harry, comporte toi convenablement ! » Grogna Severus en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon, alors qu'il riait. Après tout ce temps, il y avait encore des jours comme celui là, où le Maître des Potions désespérait de comprendre son Lié.

« Calme toi, mon amour. Tu sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime en retour. C'est suffisant, non ? » le rassura Harry, envoyant mentalement à son compagnon irrité une étreinte.

« Vous deux pourrez roucouler plus tard, Harry doit d'abord s'occuper du Magenmagot avant que nous ne soyons arrêté et que les choses tournent mal. » dit Lucius, un regard attentif sur la foule qui se formait. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, les choses pouvaient réellement tourner au vinaigre.

Soupirant, Harry reconnu toute fois la vérité, se leva et appelant de nouveau à lui la magie qui flottait dans l'air cria « Silence ! » d'une voix amplifiée par le pouvoir, qui s'éleva non seulement dans la chambre du Magenmagot mais jusque dans le Ministère de la Magie tout entier.

« Je vous remercie. Comme je vous le disais, je suis Harry Potter, et je suis ici pour prendre le pouvoir sur vous tous. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis le Ministre de la Magie et je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Il y a un petit problème dans cette affirmation, » répliqua Harry, que son calme n'avait pas quitté.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandé Fudge en ricanant.

« C'est que je l'ai déjà. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as déjà ? » demanda Dumbledore sentant la crainte s'installer au fond de lui.

« Le Pouvoir bien sûr, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire distinctement Serpentard.

« Excusez moi, mais vous ne pouvez être Harry Potter, » dit une veille femme qui s'était avancée jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Harry, trouvant la situation hilarante. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il avait face à lui tous les leaders d'Angleterre frustrés et confus ?

Derrière lui, Severus et Lucius partagèrent un regard avant de sourire piteusement. Salazar Serpentard et la Magie avaient eu une très mauvaise influence sur leur moitié. Harry n'avait pas seulement embrassé ses pouvoirs, mais avait appris à aimer semer le chaos et la discorde. Tous deux blâmaient résolument et complètement Dumbledore pour ça, et ils allaient prendre un grand plaisir à lui faire payer les nombreux maux de crâne que leur avait causés Harry depuis leur Lien forcé.

« Car Harry Potter a le même âge que mon petit fils. Et Neville n'a que quinze ans. Et vous semblez en avoir une vingtaine? Donc, à moins que vous ne soyez déguisé avec un sort ou une potion, vous ne pouvez pas être Harry Potter. » statua simplement Augusta Londubat

« Un argument intéressant, madame » dit Harry en accordant à la matriarche Londubat un sourire resplendissant. « Mais il y a une erreur dans votre raisonnement. » ajouta t-il narquois, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses séduisants yeux verts.

« Vraiment, jeune homme ? Et laquelle est ce ? » demanda la Lady hautaine.

« Le fait que vous ayez tellement tout raté avec moi, que la Maîtresse a été obligé de me conduire dans une autre réalité pour me soigner et réparer ma magie, expliqua simplement Harry. Peut être que cela fait quelques heures pour vous que ce bouffon a placé son bracelet maudit à mon bras, mais pour moi cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps. Tellement plus longtemps. »

« Maîtresse ? À qui as-tu donc juré ta loyauté Harry ? Et où est Tom ? » demanda Dumbledore, son mauvais pressentiment grandissant. Quelle folie avait bien pu faire Harry ? Qui avait réussi à prendre le contrôle du pion et de l'arme principale de Dumbledore ? L'enfant idiot n'avait il rien appris au contact de Voldemort ?

« Amusant que vous demandiez ça, » dit Harry dans un sourire provoquant, se tournant vers le vieux Directeur. « Voldemort... Voldemort a eu le malheur de déplaire à la mauvaise personne ? Ce fut très triste, vraiment. » conclut Harry avec un soupir rhétorique et en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« Que lui as tu fait, Harry ? Et comment as tu pu ne pas sombrer dans la folie après avoir tué un de tes compagnons choisis par la magie ? » demanda Dumbledore, fixant son pion avec attention. En vérité, le garçon n'avait jamais paru plus rayonnant. Albus ne put s'empêcher de frémir de plaisir quand la magie de Harry toucha accidentellement la sienne. Les pouvoirs de Harry Potter avaient indubitablement grandi, et le garçon était plus fort que Dumbledore avait osé en rêver ou même l'espérer.

Et ce garçon inconscient avait juré fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre !

Harry renifla et tourna le dos délibérément au Directeur, regardant autour de lui pour voir où ses compagnons étaient assis, commentant mentalement tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Habituellement, Harry ne se serait pas soucié pas de leurs remarques venimeuses, mais aujourd'hui elles le gênaient. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait les rejoindre pour ajouter quelques paroles pleines de fiel à son tour.

« Vous connaissez Albus Dumbledore depuis plus longtemps que moi, A t-il toujours sauté aux conclusions comme ça ? » demanda Harry à ses amants, pointant Albus de son pouce par dessus son épaule, pour qu'il soit doublement clair de savoir de qui il parlait.

« Albus m'est toujours apparu comme un homme qui aimait jouer ses cartes tout contre son torse. Sans parler du fait que l'homme prend plaisir à paraître omnipotent, mais sauter aux conclusions ? Non, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Severus ? Tu as travaillé pour lui, qu'en penses tu ? » interrogea Lucius en se tournant vers son camarade Serpentard.

« Albus n'est certes pas connu pour cela, mais il a effectivement tendance à sauter rapidement aux conclusions, en effet. » répondit doucement Severus l'air pensif.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry en bondissant légèrement. Il adorait se moquer de Dumbledore depuis quelques temps. Il semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à détruire petit à petit la réputation de l'homme en pointant ses très, très, nombreux défauts et ses erreurs.

« Enfin, Severus, tu sais bien que ce que tu dis est faux. » le réprima Dumbledore, lui jetant un regard blessé espérant ainsi freiner la langue de Severus dans ses révélations qui ne devaient pas être dévoilées au grand jour.

« Peut être avez vous raison, Albus, mais vous ne pourrez pas nier que vous avez ... disons une légère tendance ? À ignorer les faits qui ne viennent pas confirmer vos théories. Sans oublier le fait que vous soyez aveugle aux faits et aux événements qui vous arrangent. » répondit sèchement Severus, fixant son ancien employeur d'un œil mauvais.

Albus se refusa de rougir ou à donner une quelconque indication que les mots de Rogue avaient fait mouche. Au lieu de cela, il laissa les mots glisser sur lui assez facilement grâce à sa longue habitude de ne jamais laisser les vérités inconfortables le déranger. Il préféra s'occuper de la situation la plus urgente, c'est à dire s'occuper de la décision aussi téméraire que stupide d'Harry de vouer sa loyauté à cette mystérieuse maîtresse.

« Harry, mon garçon, à qui as-tu promis ton allégeance ? Et comment as-tu réussi à éviter le contre coup du meurtre de Tom ? Peut-on utiliser la même méthode pour te sauver de Severus et de Lucius ? » demanda Dumbledore, un espoir prenant place dans son cœur. Peut-être n'était il pas trop tard pour récupérer son pion, et même si Harry était un peu fou , ... Tant qu'il obéissait à Albus, sa santé mentale importait relativement peu.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu planifier plus, Albus Dumbledore se retrouva face à un Potter enragé et à deux mains rougeoyantes. Par Godric Gryffondor, le garçon avait aussi réussi à maîtriser la magie sans baguette ? Cela ne plairait certainement pas au Magenmagot, de telles capacités étaient considérées comme de la magie noire de nos jours.

« J'étais sur le point de vous autoriser à survivre, vieil homme, » siffla Harry furieux, mais vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort. Comment osez vous m'accuser de la mort de Tom Jedusor ? Et comment osez vous suggérer de faire subir le même sort à Lucius et à Severus ? »

« Calme toi, petit, il n'a plus le pouvoir de te blesser. Il ne peut plus blesser aucun de nous, tu le sais, Harry, alors calme toi avant que ta Magie ne nous enterre vivants, encore. »

« Hey ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'ai accidentellement fait descendre cette caverne. » protesta Harry, se tournant vers Severus pour l'assassiner du regard pour avoir ressorti cette vieille histoire.

Severus ne laissa pas à Harry la chance de proclamer son innocence plus longtemps. À la place, il prit doucement le jeune dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sachant que c'était la le moyen le plus rapide, mais aussi le plus sûr de calmer la fureur de son partenaire.

Quand il se détacha finalement, pour remplir d'oxygène ses poumons affamés, Lucius était là et entraîna Harry dans un autre baiser à faire tourner la tête.

« Ahem, est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les trois ? Et qui est Tom Jedusor ? Et pourquoi Albus semble convaincu que Monsieur Potter l'a tué ? » demanda Augusta, brisant la bulle de calme que les trois liés avaient réussi à créer malgré le chaos qui régnait autour.

Soupirant profondément, Harry se tourna et fit face à la foule. Soudain fatigué, il était pressé d'en finir avec cette immense mascarade.

« Bien, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, Fudge et Dumbledore vous ont déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard un peu plus tôt. » dit finalement Harry qui avait besoin d'un point de départ à ses explications, et celui ci n'était pas plus mauvais qu'un autre.

« Nous avions besoin d'un endroit plus privé pour en discuter, un endroit où j'aurais eu la certitude que nous ne serions pas interrompu. » ajouta Harry, adressant un regard sombre à Dumbledore. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'issu de cette assemblée si Dumbledore était parvenu à l'interrompre.

« J'ai pensé que la Salle sur Demande était aussi sûre et privée qu'on puisse en rêver, alors j'y ai emmené les autres. » continua Harry, sans expliquer ce que la Salle sur Demande était. Si le Magenmagot ne savait pas ce que c'était, ils n'avaient qu'à lire l'histoire de Poudlard et le découvrir par eux même ! Il n'allait pas tout faire non plus.

« Voldemort ne pouvant bien sur pas faire les choses calmement, cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que nous en vînmes à débattre sur le pourquoi de cette guerre. Jedusor s'étala longuement sur le fait d'accomplir les vœux de son ancêtre, et nous nous sommes disputés à ce propos. » dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Pour lui, cette discussion avait eu lieu il y a des années, et pour tout dire, il avait presque oublié cette confrontation avec le Lord Noir auto proclamé. Après tout, pourquoi aurait il retenu les gesticulations stupides de Tom Jedusor ? Des choses beaucoup plus importantes avaient eu lieu ce jour là, et Harry ne s'occupait plus des choses sans importance, la vie était trop courte pour cela.

« Est ce à ce moment là que tu as tué Tom, Harry ? Ta colère a peut être pris le dessus et ... »

« Pour votre information, Albus Dumbledore, Harry n'a pas tué Jedusor, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. » siffla Rogue, sa baguette pointée sur le vieux sorcier. « Et si vous osez émettre ces accusations stupides une fois encore, je m'assurerai que ce soit vos derniers mots. Vous avez été prévenu. »

Albus observa Severus avec attention, réalisant que le Maître des Potion pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de dire. Prenant l'avertissement à cœur, le vieux sorcier recula, inclinant la tête, s'assurant de garder sa bouche close. Il ne pouvait simplement pas risquer d'être tué avant d'être certain de la disparition définitive de Tom Jedusor.

« Du calme, mon amour. » dit Harry doucement, plaçant sa main sur le bras rigide de son compagnon, le pressant silencieusement d'abaisser sa baguette.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être impoliment interrompu, Voldemort et moi étions en désaccord sur Salazar Serpentard et ses vœux. Grâce à la nature même de la Salle sur Demande, un portait de Salz apparut – »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Il ne reste aucun portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont tous été détruits il y a des années. » interrompit cet idiot de Fudge avant de souiller ses bas alors qu'il ressentait le pouvoir qui s'échappait de Potter et de ses compagnons. Il était finalement entré dans le crâne épais de Fudge que ces trois là ne ressentiraient jamais pour lui ni amour, ni pitié. Et comme il n'était pas encore complètement fou, en tout cas pas en ce qui concernait sa propre survie, Fudge se recula immédiatement derrière Dumbledore, faisant confiance au vénérable sorcier pour le protéger en cas de besoin.

« Pour prévenir toute interruption ultérieure, disons simplement que la Salle sur Demande est une pièce très particulière construite par les Fondateurs, celle-ci est capable d'à peu près n'importe quoi. » expliqua calmement Lucius, parcourant la pièce du regard, mettant au défi les sorciers et sorcières rassemblés d'interrompre encore une fois son amant.

« Salazar ne fut pas impressionné par son héritier. Ils se sont disputés à leur tour. Je raccourcis cette histoire car elle est déjà fort longue, mais aussi parce que je ne me souviens plus exactement des détails car trop de choses se sont passées depuis. Le point important est que ce jour là, la Maîtresse revint dans notre monde. »

Le Magenmagot frissonna nerveusement à ces mots. Tous voulaient savoir qui était cette mystérieuse maîtresse, mais aucun n'était assez brave, ou assez fou pour poser la question à voix haute.

« Il s'est avéré que la Maîtresse dont Salazar parlait était la Magie elle même. » continua Harry, souriant légèrement alors qu'il repensait à toutes les merveilles qu'Elle lui avait faites découvrir au fil des ans. « La Magie n'était pas contente de la manière dont vous l'avez oublié. Ou pour ceux qui s'en souviennent encore, de la manière dont vous avez totalement et complètement négligé ses cadeaux.

- Elle a vu Jedusor et est entré dans une fureur noire lorsqu'elle a réalisé combien il s'était corrompu et perverti lui-même pour devenir Lord Voldemort. Pour ses erreurs impardonnables, la Magie l'a détruit. Totalement.

- Vous voyez Albus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre précieux Tom Jedusor, c'est la Magie. » dit Harry sarcastique, regardant méchamment Dumbledore pour l'avoir cru capable du pire.

« La Magie nous a ensuite emporté tous les trois dans une autre réalité où elle a pu réparer toutes les horreurs que vous avez fait subir à ma magie. Vu la façon dont elle jurait, il semble que ce soit un miracle que j'ai été capable de l'utiliser tout court, avec toutes les différentes barrières et autres sorts bloquants qu'on y avait posé. Apparemment Albus Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir perturbé mon noyau magique, mais je ne sais pas qui d'autre l'a fait à part lui. » dit Harry, souriant doucement alors qu'un soupir de soulagement balayait la salle.

« Lucius et Severus le savent, bien évidemment, et je comprends leur intention d'avoir une petite ... discussion avec les coupables. » sourit Harry alors que cette fois-ci des gémissements se faisaient entendre avant d'être étouffés rapidement. Il ne savait réellement pas qui avait embrouillé sa magie, et il ne s'en souciait plus, sûr qu'à présent plus personne ne le blesserait. Pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

« Furieuse la Magie était prête à tous vous effacer pour avoir trahi ses cadeaux. Mais je lui ai fait part de mon idée, pointant le fait qu'il y avait de nombreux innocents qui n'avaient rien fait pour me blesser moi ou les miens.

- Finalement, la Magie fut d'accord avec moi, mais elle n'était pas prête à vous laisser sans surveillance plus longtemps. Ainsi me voila. La Magie a décidé que vous étiez trop corrompus, avides et assoiffés de pouvoir pour être autorisé à vous auto diriger plus longtemps. Elle a donc désigné une personne pour vous gouverner.

- Moi.

- C'est pourquoi à compter de ce jour je suis votre dirigeant, et ce jusqu'à ce que la Magie décrète que vous soyez de nouveau apte à vous gouverner vous même. Je vous conseille de vous faire rapidement à l'idée, car nous sommes là pour rester et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne pourra nous faire partir.

- Ah oui, cela me fait penser, à partir de ce jour des lois justes seront mises en place et chacun, j'insiste, chacun devra les suivre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela, vous pouvez faire une pétition pour la Magie pour faire modifier la loi. Soyez prévenu cependant, si la Magie estime que votre plainte est insignifiante ou que vous avez gaspillé son temps, elle a promis de vous enlever votre magie et de vous forcer à vivre en Moldu pour le restant de vos jours. » finit Harry, gloussant doucement alors que le Magenmagot explosait en une cacophonie de protestation, leur indignation et leur colère surpassant leur peur.

Harry s'installa dans les bras de Severus, s'empara de la main de Lucius et attendit que la fureur se calme.

« Harry, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, je suis très fier de voir comment tu as réussi à retourner la situation, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant des trois puissants sorciers. Je suis certain que tu ne laisseras pas tes nouvelles responsabilités te tourner la tête, et que tu ne feras pas de favoritisme avec tes amis. À vrai dire, je suis certain que tôt ou tard tu auras besoin d'aide pour revisiter certaines de nos vieilles lois et je serais ravi à ce moment là de me mettre à ta disposition. Je sais comment fonctionne le monde magique et je ... »

« Cela suffit, Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous laisser créer votre utopiste Plus Grand Bien. » dit Lucius fermement, voulant tuer l'idée de l'homme dans l'œuf. Il savait parfaitement que s'ils ne s'occupaient pas de Dumbledore maintenant, le vieil homme les distrairait dans leur mission. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas plus que Severus ou lui même.

« Pensez vous honnêtement que créer le monde que Tom Jedusor voulait soit une meilleure idée ? » demanda Albus, incapable de dissimuler son mépris alors qu'il dévisageait le calme Serpentard. Oh, comme il détestait Lucius Malefoy à ce moment même. Mais la victoire de Lucius serait de courte durée, Albus allait s'en assurer. Harry avait jusqu'à peu, ardemment suivi les ordres de Dumbledore, ce ne serait pas trop difficile de lui rappeler à qui il se devait d'offrir obéissance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et vous, croyez vous honnêtement que nous voulons accomplir le rêve de Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi prendrions-nous la peine de nous déranger en venant ici ? Vu vos agissements, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinquante ans pour que sa vision ne devienne réalité. »

Dumbledore fixait son ancien pion la bouche ouverte, refusant d'y croire. Pas après tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices pour créer un monde où chacun pourrait prospérer.

« Regardez la vérité en face, vieil homme, vous avez perdu. Vous avez eu votre chance d'accomplir quelque chose de grand, quelque chose d'important, et vous l'avez laissé filer. Votre temps est révolu et je suis celui dont on se souviendra pour avoir fait de ce monde un monde meilleur, et cela, si ce n'est pour toujours, pour très, très, longtemps. » dit Harry, regardant avec pitié le Directeur de Poudlard devenir pâle et se mettre à trembler comme si le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

« Non, dit Dumbledore doucement, faiblement. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, quelque chose que j'ai tardé à t'avouer, mais je sais à présent qu'il le faut. Harry, mon garçon, il y a une prophétie ... » commença Albus, pour être interrompu par un geste négligeant d'Harry.

« Je suis au courant. La Magie m'en a informé. Mais Albus, elle m'a aussi appris que celle ci avait déjà été accomplie. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, Harry, tu dois m'écouter, je suspecte Tom d'avoir créé plusieurs ... »

« Oui, oui, oui, cet idiot a créé des horcruxes, faisant d'Harry l'un d'entre eux, par erreur bien entendu, le coupa Severus avec impatience. Quelle partie de : la Magie a fait disparaître cet imbécile, n'avez vous pas comprise, Albus ? Pensiez vous que la Magie ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ? En réalité, ce fut même la chose qui la fit sortir de ses gonds et qui la fit détruire Voldemort pour toujours. Honnêtement, Albus, n'aviez vous donc rien de mieux pour reprendre Harry dans vos filets ? » demanda Severus, un regard incrédule pour son ancien employeur. Albus Dumbledore était habituellement beaucoup plus subtil dans ses actions que cet imbécile maladroit qui se tenait devant lui.

« Calme toi, mon amour, l'homme n'a pas l'habitude de voir son monde bouleversé comme ça. Il est plus enclin à s'asseoir imperturbable et intouchable, détruisant les autres au nom du Plus Grand Bien. Ce vieux manipulateur n'a jamais connu la situation inverse. » fit Lucius avec un rire méchant. Il prenait secrètement un plaisir incroyable à voir son vieil ennemi mis à genoux métaphoriquement. Oh, bien sur, Dumbledore ne s'en relèverait jamais, Severus et lui s'en assureraient. Plus jamais le vieux fou ne s'en prendrait à eux. Et Lucius voulait bien être damné s'il laissait Dumbledore s'approcher d'Harry à nouveau.

« Vous croyez vraiment être capable de vous auto proclamer dirigeant du monde magique ? » demanda Madame Londubat, regardant Harry pensivement.

Harry ne fit pas attention au scepticisme qu'il ressentait chez la grand-mère de Neville. Il savait qui il était à présent, et cela ne le blessait plus depuis que la Magie avait réussit à le guérir de la majorité des conséquences des abus des Dursley.

Il n'atteindrait probablement jamais la taille qu'il aurait dû avoir, mais cela ne le blessait plus. Au contraire, Harry était plutôt heureux de voir comment il pouvait se blottir encore plus près de ses compagnons, en sécurité, aimé, et protégé lorsqu'ils l'entouraient de leur bras, le cachant au reste du monde par leur étreinte.

La Magie avait réussi à corriger sa vue, ce qui était de l'avis de Harry, bien plus important que sa taille, laissant ses yeux verts brillants encadrés par ses épais cils charbon.

Ajoutez à cela ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui lui coulaient sagement jusqu'en bas du dos, une peau sans défaut, ah oui, cette ennuyante cicatrice avait disparu, Harry savait qu'il était beau.

Des transformations similaires s'étaient opérées chez ses compagnons, les faisant paraître des années plus jeunes. Harry était pleinement conscient de l'effet que tous les trois faisaient au Magenmagot.

Les vieux sorciers pouvaient se plaindre, mais Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient guère plus que des moutons, et que dans quelques temps ils se rangeraient en ligne, autorisant celui qui se montrerait fort à les conduire sans qu'ils ne posent trop de questions.

C'était une chance pour la Grande-Bretagne magique que cette fois-ci ce serait un leader juste qui s'occuperait du bien être de tous.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, garçon ! Tu ne peux pas arriver et te déclarer notre chef ! » cria l'un des sorcier, ignorant les supplications de ses compagnons pour qu'il se taise.

« Ah non ? Vous n'aimez pas ma prise de pouvoir ? Vous refusez d'admettre que la Magie est réelle et qu'elle est à présent votre dirigeant ultime ? » demanda Harry, presque en ronronnant, partageant un regard amusé avec ses compagnons. « Alors peut être auriez vous du faire quelque chose avant que Fudge n'ait été assez délirant au point de penser qu'il pouvait me piéger, moi, et tenter de me contrôler en contrôlant mon compagnon.

- Fudge n'aimait pas que je dise au gens que Voldemort était de retour, alors il avait imaginé le plan parfait. Il a volé un bracelet au Département des Mystères, et l'a utilisé pour appeler mon âme sœur.

- Si Fudge n'avait pas fait ça, s'il m'avait laissé tranquille, alors il serait encore Ministre de la Magie, et vous seriez encore membre du Magenmagot, dit Harry, balayant de son bras la foule assemblée.

- Mais parce que Fudge avait trop peur de la vérité, il a fait ce qu'il a fait, déclenchant cette réaction en chaîne. Et la chaîne arrive bientôt à sa fin, et à la fin, il y a moi et ceux à qui je suis lié, et nous sommes vos nouveaux dirigeants. Faites avec. » déclara sèchement Harry, s'emparant de ses amants, se préparant à les transplaner à la maison.

« Lord Voldemort n'est plus. La prophétie a été accomplie. Vous n'avez plus aucune excuse, remerciez Fudge pour ça. Maintenant tout ce qu'il vous reste, c'est moi ! dit Harry avec un regard méchant alors qu'il disparaissait avec les hommes de sa vie.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil. » le réprimanda Lucius, s'autorisant à s'effondrer dans la chambre. Après cette confrontation, ils pouvaient s'autoriser un peu de distraction avant de retourner s'occuper du Ministère de la Magie.

« Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil. » se plaignit Harry alors qu'il se dévêtait lentement. « En plus, combien de fois toi et Severus m'avez vous dit que vous n'étiez pas gentils ? Et comme j'ai bien l'intention que vous vous occupiez de moi ... » s'interrompit Harry suggestif alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit, exposant son séduisant postérieur au regard.

« Soit gentil Lucius, pour ma part je l'aime sombre et méchant. » dit Severus, se déshabillant en un temps record, impatient de rejoindre son amant, ayant grand besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress.

Lucius soupira exaspéré, mais c'était principalement pour être dramatique. Non, Harry n'était pas gentil ces jours-ci, mais il n'était pas maléfique non plus. Il était Harry, et Lucius ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement.

Faisant disparaître ses vêtements, Lucius bondit sur son amant impatient, clamant ses lèvres appétissantes dans un baiser brûlant. Oublié le ministère et ses idiots, Lucius avait ... des obligations plus pressantes dont il devait s'occuper.

A suivre…


	4. Epilogue

Titre Anglais : Fudge's Fudge

Titre Français : La bêtise de Fudge

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab

Bêta traductrice : Rémus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : M

État de la fic en anglais : Fini (3 chap + Épilogue)

État de la fic en français : Fini

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui ci s'appelle Harry Potter ? C'était l'unique pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Cornélius Fudge ces derniers jours. Le morveux devait être réduit au silence et Cornélius Fudge était l'homme de la situation.

0o0

**Épilogue**

Harry Potter prit calmement le pouvoir sur la Grande-Bretagne magique et commença immédiatement à réaliser les changements nécessaires pour le bonheur de tous les êtres dotées de magies qui y vivaient, et pas seulement les sorciers et sorcières.

Il y eu des manifestations, bien sûr, mais elles s'évanouirent lorsque la Magie Elle-même apparut et s'occupa des fauteurs de troubles, tenant sa promesse en leur retirant toute magie et en les forçant à vivre le reste de leurs jours comme des Moldus.

Après cela, personne n'osa protester trop violemment, bien qu'il y eu de nombreux marmonnement de colère car la majorité des sorciers eu du mal à accepter que les loups garous avaient à présent des droits, ou toutes autres créatures d'ailleurs, même les gobelins.

Cela ne prit cependant pas longtemps avant que les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ne réalisent que leurs vies allaient en s'améliorant. Les journaux ne rapportaient plus que la vérité. Les taxes furent abaissées, et les produits disponibles dans les magasins étaient à la fois moins chers, de meilleures qualités et le choix était plus vaste.

Le nouveau tribunal n'employait que des gens compétents, augmentant drastiquement la qualité du service. Poudlard obtint les rénovations dont elle avait désespérément besoin. De nouvelles matières firent leur apparition, des professeurs compétents furent embauchés et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, furent renvoyés. (Parmi ceux ci, on notera Binns et Trelawney.)

Il va sans dire que Albus Dumbledore fut renvoyé promptement de son poste de Directeur et Rémus Lupin le remplaça. Sirius Black devint le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une fois qu'il eu passé quelques mois à Sainte Mangouste pour se remettre de son expérience à Azkaban.

Severus Rogue ne retourna pas enseigner, bien qu'il accepta, à contrecœur, des étudiants qui avaient reçu le Don comme apprentis, voulant s'assurer que ce qu'il avait appris de Serpentard et de la Magie se répande parmi la population et ne serait pas oublié de nouveau. Un de ces étudiants fut Drago Malefoy qui fut en son temps le deuxième meilleur Maître des Potion au monde, secondant son parrain et mentor, Severus Rogue.

Hermione Granger fut d'abord ravie d'apprendre que Harry était le nouveau dirigeant du monde magique, en particulier lorsqu'il commença à mettre en place un système plus juste pour les créatures.

Néanmoins, lorsque Harry refusa d'appliquer immédiatement ses suggestions, comme libérer sur le champs tous les Elfes de Maison, les choses commencèrent à changer entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tourne le dos à son vieil ami, commençant une campagne contre lui, proclamant qu'il était devenu maléfique lorsqu'il refusa de suivre ses conseils. Pas même la Magie, lorsqu'elle vint pour lui parler, ne réussit à lui faire entendre raison, Hermione insista bornée pour dire qu'elle savait ce qui était le mieux à faire, allant même jusqu'à citer plusieurs livres qui allaient en ce sens, sans prendre en compte les arguments de la Magie qui prouvaient qu'elle avait tord.

Finalement, la Magie fut forcée de retirer son cadeau à Hermione, la renvoyant dans le monde moldu où elle vécu le reste de sa vie. Elle devint dentiste comme ses parents reprenant leur cabinet quand ils désirèrent prendre leur retraite.

Ronald Weasley abandonna son rêve de devenir Auror. Même si le nouveau système avait été amélioré, Ron ne put jamais surmonter sa haine envers tout ce qui était Serpentard, refusant de travailler dans un lieu où Malefoy serait son patron.

À la place, il devint joueur professionnel d'échecs à temps plein, participant aux tournois que Harry avait créé, et après des années, il se fit le nom du Maître Suprême des Échecs, trouvant finalement la renommée et la reconnaissance qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie.

Lucius Malefoy fut heureux de passer son temps à aider Harry comme bras droit. Il y avait beaucoup à changer dans le monde magique, et il était heureux de mettre la main à la pâte pour réparer les nombreuses erreurs des précédents ministères. Lui et Harry n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur le meilleur moyen de gérer les problèmes, mais lorsque leurs désaccords étaient sérieux, ils consultaient la Magie, et comme sa volonté était absolue, leur lien n'avait pas à en souffrir, les laissant libre de se chamailler, d'argumenter, d'inventer sur ce qui leur tenait à cœur.

Harry Potter rentra dans l'histoire comme un dirigeant fort mais juste pour tout le monde magique. Et avec le temps fut placé sur le même piédestal que le Roi Arthur et de nombreux savants se disputèrent longtemps pour savoir lequel des deux souverains avait été le plus bénéfique au monde magique.

Harry trouva la chose ridicule et refusa de commenter. Il faisait son travail au mieux de ses capacités et fut heureux de se retirer avec ses compagnons dans le Royaume de la Magie quelques cinq cents années plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore fut mis de côté, plus personne ne voulant de ses conseils sur quoique ce soit. La Magie mécontente de ses actions le força à vivre en marge du monde magique, incapable de faire quoique ce soit mais regardant Harry créer un monde où chacun qui voulait travailler dur pouvait réussir, qu'importe qui était ses parents, ou quel sang coulait dans ses veines. C'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit le repos lorsque Harry se retira, bien que sa prochaine grande aventure ne fut pas aussi belle que cela lorsque ce fut une Lily Potter furieuse qui l'accueillit. Elle s'était donnée comme mission de faire de la vie de Dumbledore une pure misère pour les prochaines centaines d'années à venir, et les Maraudeurs restant ne furent que trop heureux de l'aider dans sa quête.

Quant à Cornélius Fudge, il passa le reste de sa vie dans un exil auto imposé, passant le plus clair de son temps dans les bars, pleurant dans son Whisky Pur Feu, se lamentant sur son sort auprès de toute personne qu'il réussissait à piéger près de lui. Lorsque tout le monde sut qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait, Cornélius fut forcé de recourir à de la super glu pour retenir captif ses victimes suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir déverser son sentiment d'injustice. (Les charmes de colle s'annulaient trop facilement, autorisant son auditoire à s'enfuir au loin trop tôt au goût de l'ancien ministre)

Puisque personne n'appréciait ses méthodes, Fudge se retrouva rapidement persona non grata dans un nombre grandissant d'établissement, le forçant à voyager de ville en ville à la recherche du prochain bar où noyer son chagrin.

Et ceci, mes amis, est la fin de l'histoire connu sous le nom de la bêtise de Fudge (Fudge's Fudge). Et la leçon qu'elle nous apprend est de ne jamais dissimuler la vérité et de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, plaisanter avec la Magie et ses sujets.

**FIN**


End file.
